


The Serpents

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: The Serpents, ever heard of them?They were this group of five men. They challenged views of society in each videos. They wanted to portray to the world that men don't have to be 'manly'. To be a man.Their YouTube channel grows by the second.So what happens happens when the boys try to navigate their love lives with their channel?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 

The Serpents, ever heard of them?

They were this group of five men. They challenged views of society in each videos. They wanted to portray to the world that men don't have to be 'manly'. To be a man.

Their YouTube channel grows by the minute. New subscribers, new videos and different views to explore.

Archie Andrews, the bro type in the group. Fitness freak and football fanatic.

Kevin Keller, openly known as the gay one. He didn't mind that he loved opening people's minds to the struggles the Queen Community faces on the daily.

Jughead Jones, mainly known as the foodie of the group. Its well known that he loves burgers and adores his dogs.

Fangs Forgarty, many people see him as the fashionable one in the group. Secretly in the closest trying to figure out how to come out to a big audience.

The last member of the group was Sweet Pea, he's been refured to as the dad as the group alot. He's a secret gamer geek but their followers know that.

They were all best friends. They spent all of their time together since none of them were in relationships.

They were currently at their offices. They bought a cheap house to be their office as they left buzz feed wanting to become their own company.

"How about we get a stylist in to style us on what kids think we should wear?" Kevin suggested.

“Okay.”

"I can bring my niece and nephew's in." Pea and Fangs said.

"I can get the stylist in."

They all went to go prepare for the video. Kevin managed to get a small boutique to come tomorrow morning. It was V's designs, the woman on the phone said she wanted to bring her assistant which was also a photographer.

They had everything set up and now it was just time to wait for tomorrow morning.

At nine am the following morning the woman knocked on the door as Sweet Pea and Fangs were keeping the kids entertained eating pancakes watching a movie. Jughead answered the door.

"Hello were from V's designs."

"Yeah come in." Jughead told them.

Jughead saw a blonde woman with a camera on her neck as she pushed a few rails racks in to set up in the room. Jughead couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. She wasn’t just beautiful she was stunning.

"Everything is done V!" Betty shouted over to her.

Jughead went to go sit at his desk. Sweet Pea headed upto him. He rounded everyone up. Fangs was already setting up the cameras. Jughead helped them set up. They all sat down with the kids on their knees.

"Hey guys welcome back to The Serpents. Today's video is pushing the boundaries of a child's mind set and letting them dress us." Jughead smiled.

"We have a small boutique from down town LA to help these little munchkins give us new style." Fangs spoke.

"V's designs have so kindly provided us with the clothes we'll be wearing today." Kevin spoke.

"Let's speak to the owner herself." Archie smiled.

"We're here with Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper." Pea smiled too.

"Hi." The girls spoke.

“Tell is about your boutique.” Archie smiled.

"Well me and B have been friends since high school. I've always wanted to own my own fashion line and B's a phenomenonal photographer. I opened the shop up 3 years ago now. Betty helped me with promoting and advertising. But when she's not helping me she's shooting photography shoots."

"This all started in my bedroom as we both up styled old clothes for the southside of town in Riverdale. "

“I grew up in Riverdale.” Jughead said.

"Really?" Betty asked smiling.

“Yep. I lived on the southside.”

"That's so cool. I miss pops." Betty smiled.

“Me too.” Jughead smiled.

"That's so cool but why don't you design too Betty?" Fangs asked.

“Photography is more of my thing. I like styling clothes but V has the most talent.” Betty smiled.

"Do you make your own clothes too?" Pea asked.

"Yeah we do. They're all original ideas inspired from parts of our story." Veronica explained.

“That’s amazing.” Archie said.

"Thank you. It took us a while to get here. I reached my dream but B's still reaching hers."

"What do you want to reach?" Jughead asked.

“I want to develop more of a career for myself in photography.” Betty said. 

“Jug is a photographer too.” Pea said.

"What type?" Betty asked.

“I just like taking photos that’s it...” Jughead said. “I wouldn’t call myself a photographer.”

"I'm mainly in fashion photography but I do all of it. In LA it's easy to do fashion... It also helps that my friend needs one for her website and V's designs social medias." Betty giggled softly. 

“She takes all of my instagram photos for me.” Veronica smiled. 

"Got to start somewhere." Betty said.

"That's true. How about we start letting the kids style us?" Kevin asked.

Betty and Veronica went into the other room with the kids. The kids came back in with loads of clothes. They had some help from the girls. They had their assistants Ethel and Dilton film the kids whilst they picked.

They came back with an outfit picked out for each of the guys. "Could we take photos of you to put on our Instagram when the videos out?" Betty asked.

“Of course.”

"Pea go get ready first." Kevin said.

“Okay.”

Pea got changed first then he came in. They talked about what they liked and disliked about the looks. They continued to do that until all the boys had changed.

Jughead kept complaining about his outfit. "You look handsome." Betty chirped in as she took a photo of them on the couch with the kids. They took pictures before finishing up the video.

Betty was packing up her camera when she saw him. "Why don't you like them?" Betty asked before moving to tidy the racks.

“I’ve literally been dressing the same since high school.” He shrugged.

"Maybe you should change that. Archie invited us out for drinks. Maybe you should wear something I pick out for drinks." Betty smiled at him.

Betty just smirked as she turned back to the racks and pulled him out some skinny jeans paired with a striped blanket and white top with a leather jacket.

“Skinny jeans?” He pouted.

"You'll look sexy and have all the girls at your knees."Jughead just sighed.

Betty just walked out pulling the racks with her to put in the work van. Betty and Veronica packed everything up before heading out. 

“That was fun.” Veronica smiled.

"Yeah." Betty agreed.

“Archie was hot.” Veronica sighed.

"He did offer us to go out tonight. Are we going?" Betty asked.

“Definitely.”

Betty just nodded as she started the engine. They drove back to the boutique. Veronica started to get ready for tonight as Betty uploaded some photos she took earlier in the week onto her personal Instagram account.

After that Betty got ready. Betty didn't really care. They were just going to a drag bar. She put a crop top on with her heeled boots and her leather jacket. She did a simple makeup look with a bold lip as she hair was up in a messy bun. 

They met up with the guys at a bar. They all grabbed a table near the stage to watch the performances. They all just sat there talking. Kevin logged into the serpent Instagram account and started to film Jughead's new look.

"Jug where did you get inspo for your new look tonight?" Kevin asked.

"From our video coming out Sunday ." Jughead plugged without actually saying the real reason.

Kevin posted the video on their Instagram story. Meanwhile, Archie and Veronica were talking over at the bar.“Thank you so much for helping us with the video.”Veronica just smiled at him. "No thank you for helping us get it out there more." Veronica told him.

Archie just smiled. "Where did you grow up?" Veronica asked him.

"Chicago."

"The street pizza there is delicious." Veronica smiled. 

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"The coffee disgusting."

“Very true.”

"Want to go grab pizza now?" Veronica asked.

“Sure.”

Archie sent a message to the group text that he was going out with Veronica and did that with Betty.

Meanwhile, Betty got talking to the rest of the group. Jughead just sat there on his phone. He was the most antisocial out of all of them. Betty just nudged him.

“What?”

"Stop being antisocial."Betty teased.

“I’m not really a people person.” Betty took his phone off of him. "Tonight you are...I got dragged here too." Betty smiled.

“Fine.”Betty just smiled. "So what are we talking about?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"We're trying to set Pea up on a date and find out who Fangs likes."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"Have you seen how I met your mother?" Betty asked.

“Nope.”

"Any of you?" Betty asked them.

“No.” They all said.

"Well one of the main characters does this to anyone main character." Betty got up and found a woman about their age with her gay best friend.

"Hi do you know my favourite game?" She asked.

"No." The woman shook her head.

"Oh its a game I like to call.... Have you meat Sweet Pea?" Betty smiled pushing Pea towards her bother going back to the table.

“Hi...” Pea said.

"Hi." The girl smiled.

“Let me buy you a drink.” Pea smiled as they sat at the bar together. 

“Now let’s find Jughead a date!” Kevin said.

"No you owe me a drink." Betty joked. They all got another round of drinks."What about you B?" Fangs asked.

“What about me?” She asked. 

“Yeah, are you seeing anyone?”

"Nope. The LA guys are not for me." Betty smiled.

“Then help us find Jughead a date.” Kevin teased.

"I did my part... I got him in this sexy number."

“Yeah but he’s not getting any girls.”

"That's not my problem... He should try flirting. Practice on me before Kev picks you someone." Betty told him.

“I’m terrible at flirting.”

"That's why you're practicing." Fangs teased.

“I don’t even know how to flirt.”Jughead said.

"Just try." Kevin said.

"How about I start?" Betty asked as Jughead nodded. "You're eyes are breathtakingly beautiful more than the oceans on a stary night."

“You’re smile lights up the room.” Jughead said. “How about that?” Betty smiled at him. "Uh... Ugh... Yeah that's a start." Betty told him.

“Okay...”

"Try something else." Kevin said.

“Okay.... like what?”

"Like it's something out the books you read." Fangs smiled at Kevin.

“Okay...” Jughead said, trying to think. Betty just took a sip of her drink as she waited. “I don’t know.” Jughead sighed.

"Juggie... Can I call you that? Think that your alone and you're writing a romantic novel. Girls eat that shit up. All they care about is for you to treat like they matter and that you only see them and nothing else."

“So I just have to compliment them?”

"Pretty much." Betty said.

“Do you want to know what I noticed about you when I first saw you? You walked into the room and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. You’re stunning.” Jughead said. “How about that?”

"Why?" Betty asked for herself.

“What?”

"Some girls might ask why you said that not believing you." Betty explained.

“Oh...”

"Only because they're use to men trying to get in their pants... But answer me." Betty smiled.

“I don’t know... it’s just true. You caught my eye.”

"They'll probably say you look handsome or sexy." Betty said.

"You do Jug." Kevin said.

“Thanks Kev.”

"Compliment her back. They like that." Fangs said.

“Look I’ve come to terms with the fact I’ll never get a girlfriend. Flirting is too much work.”

"How about we go get another drink at the bar and you can try again without them hassling you?" Betty suggested.

"Then after this no more flirting ever." Jughead said.

They both headed up to the bar and got their drinks. "I like your jacket."Betty said trying to spark up the conversation then add some flirtatious comments in later.

“Well... you picked it out for me.”

"Juggie I know that a random girl would say that so you thank her." Betty giggled.

“Okay.”

"So? Just flirt with me. We're alone, I'm just practice until you go out next." Betty said.

“I’m so bad a flirting Betts.”

"Just be you."

“Flirting isn’t something I do though. I just talk to someone and if we get along then it’s a match. Flirting makes me awkward and nervous.”

"Honestly same flirting is hard because guys just want to fuck at the end."

“I’ve talked to girls like that.”

"How do you mean?" She asked.

“Girls that just want sex.”

"Oh, but that's different right? They want it too."

“Yeah.”

"You do look really good Juggie... Look we're matching..."Betty giggled.

“You look good too Betts.”

"Thanks."Jughead just nodded. "So Riverdale?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"I never saw you around and I've lived there since I was born."

“I’ve lived there since I was born too.”

"I would have remembered you but I don't think I ever saw you." Betty uttered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you either.”

"I was about everywhere taking photos." Betty giggled.

“I have a lot of photos of Pops and Sweet Water River.”

"Me too. I love shooting at sunset." Betty told him.

“I have a lot of the trailer park too... that’s where I grew up.”

"I have a few from there. I'd climb on the top of a trailer and take photos from that point of view." Betty told him.

“I used to do that too.”

"I did that at pops too." Betty admitted.

“I miss Riverdale.”

"You should visit it. I'm going for Christmas this year." She smiled happily.

“I don’t have any reason to go back.” 

“What about your family?” 

“My dad is dead and my mom abandoned me when I was little.”

"Come with me at Christmas. We say your my friend and you can shoot that video where you eat all the items at blah." Betty suggested. 

“Maybe.”

"I'm giving you quality content." Betty winked at him.

“I’ll think about it.” Betty just nodded. They just sat there not saying anything for a few seconds"I should go... It's getting late and I'm tispy."Betty whispered. 

“Okay.”

Betty leaned over and hugged him."Thank you for a good day." She yawned.

“No problem. I’ll see you around maybe.”

"Maybe." Betty smiled. "Oh I want to know if I should be in the match making industry."

“Definitely.” Jughead smiled. 

Betty just headed to say goodbyeto the rest of the group as got a taxi home. Jughead just stayed at the bar drinking more. An hour later he decided to call a night. He was drunk so he got a taxi home. Luckily he got home safe and passed out on the couch. 

The next morning he was at work late with a terrible hangover. Both Sweet Pea and Archie came in wearing the clothes from last night when Jughead was on his third cup of coffee.

“Bad night?” Archie asked.

“I spent it getting drunk and then falling asleep on my couch so yeah, it was a bad night. You two obviously got laid.” Jughead said.

"By Veronica. Why was it a bad night? You looked cosey with Betty."Jughead just shrugged. “She left and hour before I did. I probably won’t ever see her again.”

"Oh you will she's coming to film a video next week with us." Archie smirked as he walked away. Jughead just sighed. "Why do sad?" Fangs asked.

“I don’t know.” Kevin just smirked. "I think a little Betty might know." Kevin teased. Jughead just rolled his eyes."You got pretty drunk after she left."

“Just leave it.” Jughead said

“Maybe you just need to get laid.”

"No... But you need to." Jughead told him.

"Jug we didn't mean to but why did you wear those clothes last night?" Fangs asked.

“Betty picked them out for me.” Fangs and Kevin just looked at each other and smiled.“Stop it. She said I could probably get a date dressing like that.”

"Or she wanted to see you dressed like that all hot." Kevin suggested.

“Probably not.”

"Well we'll see next week but she's probably playing hard to get." Fangs said.

"Guys!"

"Do you like her? Actually after how you spoke up her last night we know you do." Kevin said.

"Kev can we go talk about a video idea?" Fangs asked.

“Sure.” Kevin smiled. Kevin and Fangs headed into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and sit down and talk. Fangs just nervously tapped the table.“What video idea?”

"A.... Co... Coming... Out video." He whispered. Kevin gently placed his hand on Fangs and smiled at him. "You don't have to be scared with me. I know the fear." Kevin reasurred him.

Fangs just nodded."What were you thinking? What are you?" He asked.

“I’m bi.”Kevin just smiled. "How do you want to do it?" She asked.

"How about a sit down just talk to the camera?" Kevin suggested.

“Okay.”

"I can be with you to help you or maybe we can get a drink?" Kevin asked.

“Let’s go get a drink.” Fangs said.

"Okay." Kevin smiled. Fangs just smiled faintly.

It was a busy week filled with well madness. The serpents were use to that. It's just how their secduals are. They film and edit each video to the next whilst figuring out their personal lives.

It was just their lives and they were okay with that.

Well most of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week just before they were heading to film the video with Betty they were having a drink at the cafe.

They were talking about the video and how he wanted to do it at his house. They were also just flirting like they normally did.

Jughead was currently at the office with Archie and Pea. They were all eating dinner."So I'm going on another date with Josie tonight." Pea smiled.

“That’s great Pea.”

"Betty is a match maker." Pea teased.

“I have a date for tonight too.” Jughead said. Archie and Sweet Pea was shocked. "Oh really who?" They asked.

“I met her last night when I went for my run. Her name is Ginger.”

"So you want to skip today's video with Betty?" Pea asked.

“”I have to be at this date so I guess so.”

"Oh okay."Archie said.

Ten minutes later Kevin and Fangs walked through the door with Betty and her equipment.

“Hey.”

"Hi guys so we're recreating celebs Instagram photos or are we doing the bts for your calender?" She asked.

“Recreating celebrities Instagram photos.” 

“Jug won't be in this video though.” Pea said.

"Oh why?" She asked saddened.

“I have a date.”

"She's a lucky girl." Betty smiled faintly but looked away. Jughead just smiled faintly. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He said getting up.

Betty put her equipment down before heading to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she started to hit the wall. "Why didn't I ask him out?" She spoke to herself. "It's too late now. Stupid feelings can't stop but feeling." She whispered. Betty composed herself before heading back out to set up her camera. She was off to the side as the boys did their intro.

"Let's welcome back Betty." Archie smiled.“Hi.” Betty smiled sitting down. "Let's get started shall we." Fangs said excitedly. 

They all headed outside to the garden as they took d few shots before they headed to the cafe near the beach to take some beach and cafe shots. They each picked one celebrity to recreate the photos of. Kevin picked lady gaga and they headed to the beach for some photos. As they were on the beach they saw Jughead and his date having a picnic.

“Look at Jug.” Archie teased. 

"He looks uncomfortable." Betty uttered.

“He’s always uncomfortable.”

"Should I say hi? We're done filming." Betty said.

“Don’t interrupt on his date.”

"It's just a hi." Betty uttered.

“Go ahead.”

Betty headed over to them. "Hey Juggie." Betty smiled as she sat down.“Hi.”Betty just looked at him. He looked handsome, just like he did when they first met. That night she left them at the bar she watched all their videos.

“Are you all here for the video?” Jughead asked. 

"We just finished. The boys told me not to say hi but I missed you... Stupid I know I only met you last week." Jughead just smiled. “I’ll see you around... maybe we’ll call you to help us with another video sometime.”

Betty just nodded. "Bye then." Betty said as she picked up her camera and headed back to the boys.

"I don't like her." Betty said.

“The girl he’s on a date with?”

"Yeah she looks like she's up to something." Betty shrugged as she headed back to Kevin's car.

“Like what?”

"She's using him to get fame." Betty said.

“He seems to like her.”Betty just nodded. "Good for him. I'm going to head home." Betty said.

“Okay.” Betty headed back to V's designs. She found Veronica sat at the counter working on a new design as customer's looked around.“Hey B.” Veronica said.

"Jug was on a date today." Betty said as she started to upload the photos and send them to the serpents.

“Really? That’s great.”

"If you say so." Betty sighed. "Do you remember what we talked about the other night?"

“What?”

"It doesn't matter." Betty shrugged.

“No, tell me.”

"Well Jughead was practicing flirting on me and well I left when I wanted to kiss him." Betty explained.

“You like Jughead?”

"You caught me watching all their videos." Betty sighed.

“Why didn’t you do anything about it when you had the chance?”

"You know I don't like making a big deal out of things... Plus I don't date." Betty shrugged.

Veronica just nodded as Betty just sent them the email. She headed upstairs to their apartment. Meanwhile, Jughead was currently just coming back from his date. The boys all pulled him into their editing room to question him as they edit some videos.

"How did it go?" They asked.

“It went great. We talked and got to know each other and then we went to her place and made out while watching movies.”

"Second date?" Archie asked.

"Tomorrow." Jughead told them.

"You know Betty was upset to weren't here today." Kevin said.

“Why would she be upset?”

Everyone just shrugged. "I guess she just connected with you the most." Fangs said. "But I have something to tell you."

“What is it?”

"I'm Bi." Fangs said.

"We know." Pea smiled.

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah." Everyone smiled.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We were waiting for you to say something." Jughead told him.

"Plus we see how you and Kev flirt." Pea added.

"We're actually suprised you didn't tell us sooner." Archie smiled.

Fangs just smiled as he carefully grazed Kevin's hand when the email came through. "Betty sent us the photos." Kevin said as he smiled up at Fangs.

“Okay.”

Kevin loaded them as everyone gathered around to see them. Jughead was blown away. She was phenomenonally talented. They all looked at the photos for a little while longer. 

“I’m going to head home.” Jughead said. 

"See you tomorrow." They all told him.

Jughead headed home to his sheep dog hotdog. He sat down on the couch as Hotdog came and laid on his lap. Hotdog began to lick his face as Jughead pulled out his phone as he received a bunch of notifications. Jughead checked his phone to see what the notifications were for.

G: can't wait to see you tomorrow baby x

~ @BCoop started following you on Instagram and twitter. ~

Jughead saw that it was Betty who started following him. He decided to scroll through her accounts. He came to the photos of Riverdale and shared all of them on his story as he missed Riverdale. He then put his phone away and sighed.

Betty got an influx of new followers. She was confused to why until she saw the comments on her posts.

B: thank you x did you enjoy your date?

J: yeah it was great

B: better than you practicing to flirt? Jk

J: I’m going out with her again tomorrow. 

B: oh I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang... But that's amazing. 

J: Thanks

B: is she stunning? 

J: she’s beautiful

Betty just looked at her screen. "But not stunning." She whispered to herself.

B: that's good. What you doing now?

J: sitting with my dog

B: hotdog right? I've always wanted a dog

Jughead sent her a picture of Hotdog on his lap. 

B: he's adorable, maybe even more so than you. 

J: :)

Betty just sent him a picture of her in her sports bra and silk pajama shorts editing some photos of the beach she took.

“Wow...” Jughead whispered. He didn’t know how to reply. 

B: less exciting than a gorgeous English sheep dog. 

J: I don’t know. It looks pretty exciting.

B: how so?

J: never mind

Betty sent him a picture of her pouting with 'please tell me.' Written on it. Betty knew exactly what it was but it was fun to tease him.

J: Nope

B: why? Is it the editing? That can be fun.

J: Nope. Just stop it. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.

B: fine :3 O:-)

Jughead just smiled and put his phone away.

B: Beach day Friday?

J: sure

B: V's bringing the rest of the serpents and the significant others. Bring her if you like.

J: okay

____

Friday came much faster than anyone expected. All the serpents were excited for a beach day and a day off work. They all went to the beach to meet up with everyone.

Betty was the first to arrive she was wearing one of Veronica's new swim line collection. It was a blue swim suit with a deep V cut that stopped a small ruler size above her belly button.

Jughead and Ginger were the last to arrive. They both stripped down to their swim suits before rushing to the ocean.

Betty felt like such the seventh wheeler. Even though Fangs and Kevin weren't together but they kept flirting.

Betty saw Jughead in the ocean kissing Ginger. She just got up to go sit underneath a tree and take photos from beneath the trees of things on the beach.

An hour later Jughead came out of the ocean and sat on his towel."Where's Betty?" Jughead asked.

“She’s sitting over there.” Jughead kissed Ginger before whispering he'll be a few minutes. He walked over and sat with Betty underneath the tree.“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Why aren't you sat with the rest of us?" He asked.

"I feel like a third wheel to everyone so technically a ninth wheel."

“Hang our with me and Ginger. I promise we won’t act like a couple.” Betty shook her head no. "It's fine I'm use to it." Betty said taking shots of a bird.

“Well then I’ll just sit here with you.” Betty just smiled, "But won't your girlfriend get pissed?" Betty asked.

“I don’t care.” Betty smiled standing up to take a few pictures of him. “Betts.” He pouted. Betty just giggled. "What I've taken enough of everyone else?"

“I hate having my picture taken.” Betty just gasped. "That's why you secdualed a date so you didn't have to be in that video." Betty pouted.

“Maybe.” He teased.

"That's just mean. I brought cupcakes."

“I love cupcakes.”

"Karma's a bitch." She teased snapping another photo. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Want to go in the water with me?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty just headed over to Veronica. She packed her camera away. Betty got the keys and locked it up in her car before heading back to them. Betty just smiled over at Jughead and whispered race you.

Betty and Jughead both ran into the ocean. Betty wanted to pull him away but knew Ginger was watching so she ran faster into the ice cold waters. Betty and Jughead both ran into the ocean at the same time.

"No I wanted to win." Betty smiled at him trying not to flirt. “It was a tie.”

"I'm competitive." Betty told him.

“So am I.”

"I know I've seen the videos." Betty whispered. Jughead just nodded. "It's sexy." Betty uttered. Jughead just smirked.

Betty just swam with him a little while until Ginger came back in. Betty decided to call it a day. Jughead stayed in the ocean with Ginger. Betty headed out to get drive. Veronica was staying with Archie tonight so Betty just headed home

Ginger and Jughead got into an argument about Betty."What's the problem?" Jughead asked.

“You obviously like her.” Ginger snapped. 

Jughead didn’t say anything

"See!"

"We're just friends." He lied.

“You like her!” 

“We’re just friends!”

"Fine prove it!" She shouted.

“I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

"Yeah but she's prettier than me." She whispered.

“Baby... you’re beautiful.”

Ginger just nodded and kissed him. Veronica just rolled her eyes. She knew the card she was playing. Jughead pulled her in for a hug."Come to mine tonight?" Ginger asked him.

"I can't I have hotdog."

“Bring him.”

Jughead just nodded.

Veronica messaged Betty.

V: don't message Jughead tonight.

B: why? We've talked every night since I followed him on insta.

V: he's going to gingers.

B: oh. Where's the cake?

V: we ate it the other day.

B: I'm off to Target. Need anything?

V: Nope. I’ll see you at home.

B: safe sex! 

Betty switched her conversations to Jughead's.

B: have a nice night. V told me it's not a good idea to talk tonight.

J: oh... okay. Have a nice night too.

B: she said your at Ginger's

J: I am.

B: then we shouldn't talk tonight right? She'd get jealous?

J: yeah sure.

B: thanks for today x

Jughead just left her on read and put his phone away. Ginger was at his car ready to go. Pea and Josie left awhile ago with Archie and Veronica. It was just Fangs and Kevin left on the beach.

“I should probably head home.” Fangs said.

"Stay a little longer with me?" Kevin asked.

“Okay.”Kevin just leaned over to grab his hand. Fangs just looked at him."What?" Kevin asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

“No.”

Kevin nodded moving him closer. Fangs blew all caution to the wind before pulling Kevin in for a kiss. Kevin smiled as he deepened the kiss. Fangs kissed him back passionately.

"What took you so long?" Kevin teased.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

"I love when your bossy." Kevin smirked. He leaned into kiss him pushing him down on the sand. Fangs pulled him on top of him."We're on the beach." Kevin whispered into the kiss.

“Then let’s go to your place.”

Kevin got up followed by Fangs. They packed their things up as fast as they could. It took them an hour to back to Kevin's due to all the traffic. When they got back their phones blew up with calls and media mentions.

"Hello Jug?" Fangs said.

"I'm adding everyone to this call."

"Okay."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"You got papped." Pea said.

“What? Really?”

"I'll send the photo." Archie said.

A moment later they received it. Kevin was the first to look at it. It was a photo of them from an hour ago where he was on top of Fangs kissing him.

“I wasn’t ready to come out yet.... I haven’t even filmed the video yet...” Fangs said freaking out.

Kevin just looked at Fangs. "you can film it at yours and upload it straight away. We'll head ahead of this ba... Fangs. "He held his hands to reasurre him.

“I just need to go home.” Fangs whispered.

"Okay I'll drive you." Kevin told him.

“No.... I’ll walk.”

"Fangs please... Let me help you." Kevin whispered.

“Just leave me alone.” Fangs whispered, running out."Okay." Kevin whispered. "I'm going for a drive." Kevin ended the call.

Fangs ran back to his apartment. He didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and started a live stream. He just needed this to end. A lot of people joined instantly as he started taking.

"Today I was robbed of something crucial to me." 

He stopped to wipe his tears before continuing. 

“I was robbed of the chance of being myself on my own terms. I’m not ashamed of who I am but sometimes people can be cruel. I’m bisexual. I wanted a chance to come out on my own but I guess I’ve come to this.”

Kevin joined the live stream and commented on it. 'I'm proud of you.'

?: Are you and Kevin dating?

“Me and Kevin aren’t dating but we had a moment. A moment we’re not allowed to enjoy anymore. Please respect us during this. Like I said I was robbed of an important moment in my life.”

K: I'm proud of you Fangs. I'm so sorry that happened to you. 

“I’m just going to end this here. I have a lot to think about.” Fangs whispered as he ended the live.

Kevin just messaged him on their personal phone number.

K: That moment doesn't have to be over. I've liked you since we were at buzzfeed

Fangs left him on read.

K: I'm sorry

F: Just leave me alone

K: if that's what you want.

Kevin put his phone away and headed into the gym. He needed a punching bag and to cry.

All of them love their job but it's times like this when they don't. Something that was meant to be so special destroyed for likes and clicks and maybe even destroyed a friendship.

Only time will tell.

The following week just before they were heading to film the video with Betty they were having a drink at the cafe.

They were talking about the video and how he wanted to do it at his house. They were also just flirting like they normally did.

Jughead was currently at the office with Archie and Pea. They were all eating dinner."So I'm going on another date with Josie tonight." Pea smiled.

“That’s great Pea.”

"Betty is a match maker." Pea teased.

“I have a date for tonight too.” Jughead said. Archie and Sweet Pea was shocked. "Oh really who?" They asked.

“I met her last night when I went for my run. Her name is Ginger.”

"So you want to skip today's video with Betty?" Pea asked.

“”I have to be at this date so I guess so.”

"Oh okay."Archie said.

Ten minutes later Kevin and Fangs walked through the door with Betty and her equipment.

“Hey.”

"Hi guys so we're recreating celebs Instagram photos or are we doing the bts for your calender?" She asked.

“Recreating celebrities Instagram photos.” 

“Jug won't be in this video though.” Pea said.

"Oh why?" She asked saddened.

“I have a date.”

"She's a lucky girl." Betty smiled faintly but looked away. Jughead just smiled faintly. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He said getting up.

Betty put her equipment down before heading to the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she started to hit the wall. "Why didn't I ask him out?" She spoke to herself. "It's too late now. Stupid feelings can't stop but feeling." She whispered. Betty composed herself before heading back out to set up her camera. She was off to the side as the boys did their intro.

"Let's welcome back Betty." Archie smiled.“Hi.” Betty smiled sitting down. "Let's get started shall we." Fangs said excitedly. 

They all headed outside to the garden as they took d few shots before they headed to the cafe near the beach to take some beach and cafe shots. They each picked one celebrity to recreate the photos of. Kevin picked lady gaga and they headed to the beach for some photos. As they were on the beach they saw Jughead and his date having a picnic.

“Look at Jug.” Archie teased. 

"He looks uncomfortable." Betty uttered.

“He’s always uncomfortable.”

"Should I say hi? We're done filming." Betty said.

“Don’t interrupt on his date.”

"It's just a hi." Betty uttered.

“Go ahead.”

Betty headed over to them. "Hey Juggie." Betty smiled as she sat down.“Hi.”Betty just looked at him. He looked handsome, just like he did when they first met. That night she left them at the bar she watched all their videos.

“Are you all here for the video?” Jughead asked. 

"We just finished. The boys told me not to say hi but I missed you... Stupid I know I only met you last week." Jughead just smiled. “I’ll see you around... maybe we’ll call you to help us with another video sometime.”

Betty just nodded. "Bye then." Betty said as she picked up her camera and headed back to the boys.

"I don't like her." Betty said.

“The girl he’s on a date with?”

"Yeah she looks like she's up to something." Betty shrugged as she headed back to Kevin's car.

“Like what?”

"She's using him to get fame." Betty said.

“He seems to like her.”Betty just nodded. "Good for him. I'm going to head home." Betty said.

“Okay.” Betty headed back to V's designs. She found Veronica sat at the counter working on a new design as customer's looked around.“Hey B.” Veronica said.

"Jug was on a date today." Betty said as she started to upload the photos and send them to the serpents.

“Really? That’s great.”

"If you say so." Betty sighed. "Do you remember what we talked about the other night?"

“What?”

"It doesn't matter." Betty shrugged.

“No, tell me.”

"Well Jughead was practicing flirting on me and well I left when I wanted to kiss him." Betty explained.

“You like Jughead?”

"You caught me watching all their videos." Betty sighed.

“Why didn’t you do anything about it when you had the chance?”

"You know I don't like making a big deal out of things... Plus I don't date." Betty shrugged.

Veronica just nodded as Betty just sent them the email. She headed upstairs to their apartment. Meanwhile, Jughead was currently just coming back from his date. The boys all pulled him into their editing room to question him as they edit some videos.

"How did it go?" They asked.

“It went great. We talked and got to know each other and then we went to her place and made out while watching movies.”

"Second date?" Archie asked.

"Tomorrow." Jughead told them.

"You know Betty was upset to weren't here today." Kevin said.

“Why would she be upset?”

Everyone just shrugged. "I guess she just connected with you the most." Fangs said. "But I have something to tell you."

“What is it?”

"I'm Bi." Fangs said.

"We know." Pea smiled.

"Wait you do?"

"Yeah." Everyone smiled.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We were waiting for you to say something." Jughead told him.

"Plus we see how you and Kev flirt." Pea added.

"We're actually suprised you didn't tell us sooner." Archie smiled.

Fangs just smiled as he carefully grazed Kevin's hand when the email came through. "Betty sent us the photos." Kevin said as he smiled up at Fangs.

“Okay.”

Kevin loaded them as everyone gathered around to see them. Jughead was blown away. She was phenomenonally talented. They all looked at the photos for a little while longer. 

“I’m going to head home.” Jughead said. 

"See you tomorrow." They all told him.

Jughead headed home to his sheep dog hotdog. He sat down on the couch as Hotdog came and laid on his lap. Hotdog began to lick his face as Jughead pulled out his phone as he received a bunch of notifications. Jughead checked his phone to see what the notifications were for.

G: can't wait to see you tomorrow baby x

~ @BCoop started following you on Instagram and twitter. ~

Jughead saw that it was Betty who started following him. He decided to scroll through her accounts. He came to the photos of Riverdale and shared all of them on his story as he missed Riverdale. He then put his phone away and sighed.

Betty got an influx of new followers. She was confused to why until she saw the comments on her posts.

B: thank you x did you enjoy your date?

J: yeah it was great

B: better than you practicing to flirt? Jk

J: I’m going out with her again tomorrow. 

B: oh I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang... But that's amazing. 

J: Thanks

B: is she stunning? 

J: she’s beautiful

Betty just looked at her screen. "But not stunning." She whispered to herself.

B: that's good. What you doing now?

J: sitting with my dog

B: hotdog right? I've always wanted a dog

Jughead sent her a picture of Hotdog on his lap. 

B: he's adorable, maybe even more so than you. 

J: :)

Betty just sent him a picture of her in her sports bra and silk pajama shorts editing some photos of the beach she took.

“Wow...” Jughead whispered. He didn’t know how to reply. 

B: less exciting than a gorgeous English sheep dog. 

J: I don’t know. It looks pretty exciting.

B: how so?

J: never mind

Betty sent him a picture of her pouting with 'please tell me.' Written on it. Betty knew exactly what it was but it was fun to tease him.

J: Nope

B: why? Is it the editing? That can be fun.

J: Nope. Just stop it. I shouldn’t have mentioned it.

B: fine :3 O:-)

Jughead just smiled and put his phone away.

B: Beach day Friday?

J: sure

B: V's bringing the rest of the serpents and the significant others. Bring her if you like.

J: okay

____

Friday came much faster than anyone expected. All the serpents were excited for a beach day and a day off work. They all went to the beach to meet up with everyone.

Betty was the first to arrive she was wearing one of Veronica's new swim line collection. It was a blue swim suit with a deep V cut that stopped a small ruler size above her belly button.

Jughead and Ginger were the last to arrive. They both stripped down to their swim suits before rushing to the ocean.

Betty felt like such the seventh wheeler. Even though Fangs and Kevin weren't together but they kept flirting.

Betty saw Jughead in the ocean kissing Ginger. She just got up to go sit underneath a tree and take photos from beneath the trees of things on the beach.

An hour later Jughead came out of the ocean and sat on his towel."Where's Betty?" Jughead asked.

“She’s sitting over there.” Jughead kissed Ginger before whispering he'll be a few minutes. He walked over and sat with Betty underneath the tree.“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Why aren't you sat with the rest of us?" He asked.

"I feel like a third wheel to everyone so technically a ninth wheel."

“Hang our with me and Ginger. I promise we won’t act like a couple.” Betty shook her head no. "It's fine I'm use to it." Betty said taking shots of a bird.

“Well then I’ll just sit here with you.” Betty just smiled, "But won't your girlfriend get pissed?" Betty asked.

“I don’t care.” Betty smiled standing up to take a few pictures of him. “Betts.” He pouted. Betty just giggled. "What I've taken enough of everyone else?"

“I hate having my picture taken.” Betty just gasped. "That's why you secdualed a date so you didn't have to be in that video." Betty pouted.

“Maybe.” He teased.

"That's just mean. I brought cupcakes."

“I love cupcakes.”

"Karma's a bitch." She teased snapping another photo. Jughead just smiled faintly. "Want to go in the water with me?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty just headed over to Veronica. She packed her camera away. Betty got the keys and locked it up in her car before heading back to them. Betty just smiled over at Jughead and whispered race you.

Betty and Jughead both ran into the ocean. Betty wanted to pull him away but knew Ginger was watching so she ran faster into the ice cold waters. Betty and Jughead both ran into the ocean at the same time.

"No I wanted to win." Betty smiled at him trying not to flirt. “It was a tie.”

"I'm competitive." Betty told him.

“So am I.”

"I know I've seen the videos." Betty whispered. Jughead just nodded. "It's sexy." Betty uttered. Jughead just smirked.

Betty just swam with him a little while until Ginger came back in. Betty decided to call it a day. Jughead stayed in the ocean with Ginger. Betty headed out to get drive. Veronica was staying with Archie tonight so Betty just headed home

Ginger and Jughead got into an argument about Betty."What's the problem?" Jughead asked.

“You obviously like her.” Ginger snapped. 

Jughead didn’t say anything

"See!"

"We're just friends." He lied.

“You like her!” 

“We’re just friends!”

"Fine prove it!" She shouted.

“I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

"Yeah but she's prettier than me." She whispered.

“Baby... you’re beautiful.”

Ginger just nodded and kissed him. Veronica just rolled her eyes. She knew the card she was playing. Jughead pulled her in for a hug."Come to mine tonight?" Ginger asked him.

"I can't I have hotdog."

“Bring him.”

Jughead just nodded.

Veronica messaged Betty.

V: don't message Jughead tonight.

B: why? We've talked every night since I followed him on insta.

V: he's going to gingers.

B: oh. Where's the cake?

V: we ate it the other day.

B: I'm off to Target. Need anything?

V: Nope. I’ll see you at home.

B: safe sex! 

Betty switched her conversations to Jughead's.

B: have a nice night. V told me it's not a good idea to talk tonight.

J: oh... okay. Have a nice night too.

B: she said your at Ginger's

J: I am.

B: then we shouldn't talk tonight right? She'd get jealous?

J: yeah sure.

B: thanks for today x

Jughead just left her on read and put his phone away. Ginger was at his car ready to go. Pea and Josie left awhile ago with Archie and Veronica. It was just Fangs and Kevin left on the beach.

“I should probably head home.” Fangs said.

"Stay a little longer with me?" Kevin asked.

“Okay.”Kevin just leaned over to grab his hand. Fangs just looked at him."What?" Kevin asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

“No.”

Kevin nodded moving him closer. Fangs blew all caution to the wind before pulling Kevin in for a kiss. Kevin smiled as he deepened the kiss. Fangs kissed him back passionately.

"What took you so long?" Kevin teased.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

"I love when your bossy." Kevin smirked. He leaned into kiss him pushing him down on the sand. Fangs pulled him on top of him."We're on the beach." Kevin whispered into the kiss.

“Then let’s go to your place.”

Kevin got up followed by Fangs. They packed their things up as fast as they could. It took them an hour to back to Kevin's due to all the traffic. When they got back their phones blew up with calls and media mentions.

"Hello Jug?" Fangs said.

"I'm adding everyone to this call."

"Okay."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"You got papped." Pea said.

“What? Really?”

"I'll send the photo." Archie said.

A moment later they received it. Kevin was the first to look at it. It was a photo of them from an hour ago where he was on top of Fangs kissing him.

“I wasn’t ready to come out yet.... I haven’t even filmed the video yet...” Fangs said freaking out.

Kevin just looked at Fangs. "you can film it at yours and upload it straight away. We'll head ahead of this ba... Fangs. "He held his hands to reasurre him.

“I just need to go home.” Fangs whispered.

"Okay I'll drive you." Kevin told him.

“No.... I’ll walk.”

"Fangs please... Let me help you." Kevin whispered.

“Just leave me alone.” Fangs whispered, running out."Okay." Kevin whispered. "I'm going for a drive." Kevin ended the call.

Fangs ran back to his apartment. He didn't know what to do. He pulled out his phone and started a live stream. He just needed this to end. A lot of people joined instantly as he started taking.

"Today I was robbed of something crucial to me." 

He stopped to wipe his tears before continuing. 

“I was robbed of the chance of being myself on my own terms. I’m not ashamed of who I am but sometimes people can be cruel. I’m bisexual. I wanted a chance to come out on my own but I guess I’ve come to this.”

Kevin joined the live stream and commented on it. 'I'm proud of you.'

?: Are you and Kevin dating?

“Me and Kevin aren’t dating but we had a moment. A moment we’re not allowed to enjoy anymore. Please respect us during this. Like I said I was robbed of an important moment in my life.”

K: I'm proud of you Fangs. I'm so sorry that happened to you. 

“I’m just going to end this here. I have a lot to think about.” Fangs whispered as he ended the live.

Kevin just messaged him on their personal phone number.

K: That moment doesn't have to be over. I've liked you since we were at buzzfeed

Fangs left him on read.

K: I'm sorry

F: Just leave me alone

K: if that's what you want.

Kevin put his phone away and headed into the gym. He needed a punching bag and to cry.

All of them love their job but it's times like this when they don't. Something that was meant to be so special destroyed for likes and clicks and maybe even destroyed a friendship.

Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Archie and Veronica had decided they should film a couples retreat video with all the couples. Archie told everyone but Betty to meet them at this address. It was a lodge.

Jughead told them he wasn’t going. Archie was making him go. It was for a weekend so he could suck it up. Jughead didn’t want to go. He was so upset that they were forcing him.

Betty everyone to have a good time. She knew it was for a video so she told them happy filming.

She then message Jughead.

B: lighten up on Arch. He wants a couples weekend with all the serpents and their partners. Go have fun and remember I'm a message away. I got a small magazine shoot to do.

J: it’s a weekend we’re I’m being forced to act like I want to be with Ginger. 

B: but you're still together. You can message me whilst I'm at my shoot.

Jughead just put his phone away. He ended up driving to the lodge. Once he got there he could feel the awkward tension. He just sat there awkwardly. Fangs just stood next to him. "Want to ditch?" He asked him.

“Yes.”

"Wait till their all asleep and we'll go." Fangs said.

Kevin went upto Fangs and ask if they could talk. Fangs just ignored him."Okay." He whispered. "I found the magazine what did this to you. I'm speaking to lawyers to see what we can do." He said before walking away.

“Don’t you want to talk to him?” 

“No... I don’t want to worry about guy problems right now.”

"What do you want to worry about?" Jughead asked.

“Just leave it.” 

“Okay.”

Ginger headed over to Jughead and hugged him before pulling him in for a kiss. "I missed you." She smiled. Jughead didn’t say anything. 

"Let's get our room."

“Okay...”

Fangs headed in to find his room but found that it was two singles. He then saw Kevin's stuff on the other bed. It looked like he was bunking with him. Fangs sighed and laid on the bed. Kevin was about to head in but stopped at the door. Fangs was facing the other direction and couldn’t see him. He headed to grab his book before walking out.

Jughead was currently in his room with Ginger."Let's go swimming." Ginger said.

"No."

“Why not baby?”

"I don't want to."He told her.

“Okay.” 

Jughead sat down and started to read. Betty sent him a gif to cheer him up. She was at the shoot now. Betty was in her element. Whilst she was behind the camera she felt happier and it didn't matter that she didn't get invited when she was keeping her busy. 

Jughead just sat there reading as Ginger went swimming. He got a notification through whilst he started a new chapter.

B: I'm on my break. How are you?

J: I wish I was at home

B: that bad? Do you want me to cheer you up?

J: how?

Betty took a video of her with the celebrity's dog as she was playing with the gorgeous bulldog.

J: not helping :( I miss Hotdog

B: I'm sorry but he's adorable.

Betty sent him another video of the donuts then eating one.

B: they taste so good and they're free!

J: I want a donut :(

B: I have one ;)

J: :(

Betty sent him a photo of her being a sweaty mess with the caption '2 hours to go home to a bath.' Jughead just smiled faintly before putting his phone away.

Meanwhile, Kevin was sat outside whilst the other couples in the house apart from Jughead was making use of their time. Archie and Veronica were making out in the pool. Whilst Josie and Pea were making out on the sofa inside. Kevin decided to go to his room and face the awkwardness.

Fangs was just laying on the bed. Kevin wanted to speak to him so badly but respected his wishes. Kevin just laid on his bed. He glanced over at Fangs before glancing back to the roof. Fangs turned over and looked at him.

"It was my fault." Kevin whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

"Don't be. They shouldn't have done that." Kevin told him.

“Well I’m sorry for getting so upset over it.”

Kevin moved off his bed to Fangs. "Baby you have the right to get upset over it. They stole that from you." Kevin slipped up calling him baby without realising it.

“I know.... but I’m sorry because I’ve been blaming it on you. It’s not your fault and I know that.”

"It's okay, you just had to blame someone to feel better about the situation... But I missed you after all this ." Kevin whispered.

Fangs hugged him. Kevin hugged him back tighter trying not to tear up. Fangs just hugged him. "How are you?" Kevin asked.

“I’m doing better.”

"That's good then." Kevin whispered into his ear.

Fangs pressed a soft kiss to Kevin’s neck. Kevin smiled down at him. "That's so sweet but also extremely erotic." Kevin teased as he kissed his neck in return.

Fangs pulled away before kissing Kevin heatedly. Kevin kissed him back as he slowly pushed him down."Thank God were alone." He teased in between kisses. Fangs kissed him back, not breaking the kiss. Kevin grasped his hips so he wouldn't fall as he crawled her lap. They just continued to kiss as they both deepened it.

Neither of them wanted to go any further than just kissing for the night so they just laid on Fangs bed making out taking each others close off so they could kiss down their body.

Meanwhile, back in LA Betty was alone in her apartment eating pasta. She sent a photo to Jughead captioned 'I'm alone in my house.'

J: I’m alone in my room.

B: snap. Are you at the bottom of a bottle?

J: I’ll text you later Ginger just came in. 

B: those were song lyrics... Oh okay :'(

Jughead and Ginger argued for an hour. Jughead told her he wasn’t happy anymore and they ended it. Jughead texted Betty after. 

J: hey

B: hi.

J: Me and Ginger broke up

B: I never liked her

Jughead didn’t know what to reply.

B: but that doesn't matter. Why?

J: I wasn’t happy with her anymore.

B: that's fair.

J: Well I’m single now so I don’t have to worry about relationships

B: relationship suck. Last one I was in I found him in bed with a teacher.

J: that’s terrible

B: Yeah but I deserve better and so do you.

J: yeah

B: want to hang out Monday and do some photography?The best spots to do photography.

J: sure

B: yay!

_____

On Monday Betty and Jughead met up with their cameras. Betty brought a picnic too. She was currently driving them to a feild of flowers. They sat in silence in the car. Betty just hugged him before she started her car. They drove while Betty listened to music Betty sang as Jughead took of her. 

They soon arrived at the field. Betty turned to Jughead. "So this is where I first came when I missed home the first time." Betty explained as they got out.

Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty practically ran to her favourite spot. It was underneath a willow tree in the middle of a flower feild.

Jughead followed her. "I love sitting here and reading." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. Betty lifted her camera up and took a photo of him smiling."Gottch ya."

“Betts.” He pouted.

"I know." Betty pouted too. Jughead lifted his camera and took a picture of her. Betty just rolled her eyes smiling."Wait I just noticed."Betty smirked." I picked those clothes out. "

“Yep.”

"You look sexy and extremely hot in both senses." Betty smiled.

“Oh yeah?” He smirked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Betty blushed."Oh no." Betty pouted. Jughead just smirked.

Betty unzipped her jacket to reveal a bralette underneath a sheer top paired with her hair waisted shorts with buttons all the way up and her vans. Jughead just bit his lip and looked away."Sorry its too hot."Jughead just nodded.

"I was just going to wear my sports bra with my jeans and add a jacket but I decided against it."

He just nodded.

Betty just took another picture of Jughead blushing and staring at her. Jughead just pouted. She just kept snapping photos of him and the scenery. It was hot out so Jughead pulled off his jacket. Betty couldn't help but bite her lips at his muscles peeping out his top. Jughead started starting taking photos of the area around.

"I want to take you to a small river it's gorgeous. Reminds me of sweet waters." Betty smiled coming up behind him.

“Okay.” He smiled.

They decided to head to the river. It was only half an hour away. Betty got there and parked up. She told Jughead she'll meet him there.

Betty messaged Jughead but it was meant to be for Veronica. 

B: I'm fucked. I don't want to be his rebound.

J: this is Jughead

B: shit

J: it’s okay. I’ll see you at the river

B: Yeah.

Jughead pulled up outside the river and walked up to her. "I... I... Sorry." She whispered blushing.

“It’s okay.”

Betty just nodded as she hoped out her car. Betty showed him her favourite part near some cherry blossom trees.

“Do you want to go swimming?”

"We don't... Oh... Yeah.. "Betty smiled.

Jughead stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the water. Betty slowly stripped down teasing him. She made a fool of herself now, no point stopping. Jughead just smirked at her. Betty just walked in as she swam up to him. Jughead smiled at her

Betty smiled back. "I'm sorry again. I should have double checked who I was texting."Betty just nodded as she wrapped her feet around him. "I wanted to do that at the beach." She whispered. Jughead just leaned in closer to her."Thank you for sitting with me at the beach." Betty smiled.

“No problem.” Betty just nodded as she leaned her head on his shoulder looking at his neck. They just floated in the water together"You're warm."She whispered.

Jughead just smiled as he glanced at her lips but quickly looked away. Betty wrapped her arms around him so she had more support. Jughead just looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

“Nothing.”

"Okay." She whispered as she snuggled into his neck as they kept floating.

Jughead just smiled, holding her closer. They stated like that for 20 minutes until it started to rain. They got out of the water and headed back under the tree. Betty couldn't help but laugh as she leaned on him to try keep warm. 

They both just sat there in their underwear. Betty placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before leaning on his shoulder. Jughead just smiled. Betty couldn't help herself but fall asleep on his shoulders. They just sat there for awhile before he woke her up. Betty just sleepily yanwned and kissed him.

Jughead was surprised that she kissed him. She pulled away and blushed up at him.“Hey.” He whispered. "Hey Juggie."Jughead just looked at her."You can kiss me I don't bite... Well unless you tell me to." Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. Betty deepened the kiss slightly but not too much. Jughead was the first to pull away. "Hi." She whispered shivering.

Jughead wrapped his jacket around her. Betty was suddenly wrapped up in his smell and she couldn't help but smile more.

“We should probably go back.”

"Yeah." She whispered not moving.

Jughead stood up and got dressed before holding her hand and helping her up. Betty put on her wet clothes as she gave him his jacket back. "Juggie do you want to come to mine? I can't promise V not being there." Betty asked.

“Okay.”

"Who's got hotdog?"

“He’s with Kev.”

Betty just nodded.

_____

At the flat :

Unfortunately for them Archie and Veronica was home. Betty and Jughead walked in and heard them in Veronica’s bedroom. Betty just sighed pouting as she brought him to her room. They could hear moaning coming from Veronica’s bedroom. 

Jughead just sighed."Sorry I get that almost daily." Betty apologiesed.

“They’re really always doing that?”

"Yeah." Betty sighed.

“Then let’s go to my place. I live alone.”

"Can I change first?" She asked.

“Sure.” 

Betty got her comfy clothes as she went to the bathroom to change. She came out in her silk pajama pants he reminded from the photo she sent him and a jumper.

"Can I bring my slippers? My feet get cold."

“Of course.”

"Will hotdog chew these?" She asked him.

“Nope.”

Betty just smiled as she put her slippers in her bag. They left the apartment and drove to Jughead’s. As Jughead was opening the door Kevin came to the door with Hotdog.

"Thanks Kev." Jughead smiled.

"Safe sex." Kevin teased as he left. Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes. Betty didn't care as she bent down to pick up hotdog. "Aren't you adorable." She stroked him.

Jughead closed the door and put his things down. He went to his bedroom to get changed. He came out in just track suit bottoms. Betty had to cross her legs and think pure thoughts. He sat down next to her. "Did it hurt crawling out of hell?" Betty asked him.

“What?”

"Because your so fucking hot." Jughead just smirked. Betty just blushed putting her slippers on. Jughead just smiled at her. "Oh god I just did a pick up line."

“Yep.”Betty just pouted sitting next to him. Jughead smiled at her. "Can I hug you?" She asked.

“Of course.” Betty leaned over and hugged him. "You smell good." She whispered. Jughead just hugged her back. Betty didn't pull away she just there as Hotdog joined them. After a little while Jughead pulled away. "No you're warm."

“Then use a blanket.” He teased.

"You're better than a blanket." Betty pouted.

Jughead just smiled. "Come back to me." She pouted again. She wanted to kiss him again. Jughead moved closer to her. Betty smiled as she wrapped her arms around him again. "My new favourite blanket." Betty giggled. 

Jughead smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her. Betty just bit the bullet and kissed him. "I wanted to do that at the bar but I ran home instead." Betty admitted placing her hand on his bare chest.

Jughead kissed her again. Betty smiled as she moved herself into Jughead's lap. Jughead just smiled at her. "Sorry I should have asked."Betty whispered. 

“It’s okay.” He whispered kissing her. 

"Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"I'm going to Riverdale next month for my sisters Wedding... Do you want to come?" She nervously asked.

“I’d love to.”

Betty just kissed him back as Hotdog started to chew the fluffy ball on the string that hangs from her slippers. Betty pouted as she pulled away from Jughead to stop Hotdog. "Hey boy, these are mummy's not yours." Jughead picked up Hotdog. Hotdog started to lick her face."No Hotdog." Betty giggled. "Daddy won't kiss me now." Jughead smiled and put Hotdog down on the floor.

Betty leaned her head on his chest as she placed teasing circles to his thighs. Jughead kissed her again."Do I kiss better than ginger?" She asked. “Yes.”Betty just smirked. "So much better. Do you want to stay the night?" He asked.

“I’d love to.”

Jughead picked her up as he carried her into his room. Betty giggled and wrapped her arms around him. He placed her down on the bed as he crawled into bed next to her.

Betty pulled him in for a kiss. "Mmm... Baby we should sleep I have work in the morning." He smiled.

“Okay.”

Jughead pulled her into his embrace as he kissed her again before she leans her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep holding each other close.

They never expected starting their week off like this. Neither of them were complaining.

In fact they were happy. They were finally getting somewhere with this chemistry they were feeling. Now he wasn't with Ginger they could explore it.

They do say when one door closes another one opens.

Indeed it does.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later they were at the airport waiting for their flight to Riverdale. They've been hanging out more and more but haven't addressed what they are. It didn't bother Betty because she knew they weren't seeing anyone else.

They boarded the plane and found their seats next to each other. Betty hated flying. She hated the thought of what could happen. Jughead held her hand the whole time.

"Juggie you'll probably see people you use to know." She whispered.

“Yeah maybe.”

"My mum can be a lot. She'll ask if we're together or just friends. I'm the photographer for the wedding." Betty told him.

“Okay.” Betty just looked at him and instantly smiled. "I'm sorry I'm so nervous." Betty whispered as a fan came up to them.

“It’s okay.”

"Can I get a photo?" The fan asked.

“Of course.”

Betty let go off his hand as he took the photo. They took a few photos before the fan was happy.

"I knew you two had a thing." He smiled.

“We’re just friends.”

"Sure." The fan smiled before walking away. Jughead sat back down."I guess no kissing this flight." She whispered pouting.

“Yeah...” Betty just sighed. "So unfair."

Jughead just smiled at her."Don't smile that sexy smile...that makes me want to climb you like a tree and kiss that sexy smile."Jughead just smiled again. Betty just pouted and batted her eyelashes.

“Try to get some sleep. It’s a long flight.” He said.

"Are you talking as my friend or as my Juggie?" She asked.

“I don’t know...”

"Oh... Okay." She whispered leaning her head on him.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her. Betty intertwined their hand together as she kissed his cheek. She only kissed him when no one was looking. Jughead just smiled. Betty fell asleep on his shoulder whilst Jughead tried to fall asleep too.

They woke up from the rough landing when they arrived in riverdale."Ouch." Betty whispered."Baby we're here." She added rubbing her head as she hit it on the window.

“I’m tired.” He mumbled. 

"Me too." She kissed him. "Pops I forgot no kissing."Jughead just pouted. "We can sleep at my mum's." She whispered. 

Betty and Jughead quickly got off the plane. Luckily Betty knew Alice would be at work when they arrived at her house. Betty guided Jughead upstairs to her room.

"We can sleep handsome."

Jughead just nodded. He was exhausted. They both collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Jughead held her close. Betty loved sleeping in his embrace. She just sleeps better then. Betty and Jughead slept for a few hours. 

Betty was the first one to wake up. She placed a few kisses to lips before she stretched to get up. She could hear her mom coming in through the front door. She quickly had to wake Jughead up. Jughead wouldn’t budge and just stayed asleep.

"Baby my mother is home."

“I’m tired.”

"I know but we should say hi then you can sleep all you want." Betty smiled. "Tonight I might treat you." She winked.

"We're up here mom!" Betty shouted.

Alice came upstairs into the room. She instantly pulled Betty in for a hug. Alice pulled away looking at Jughead.

"And whose this man in your room Elizabeth?"

“Jughead Jones.” Jughead replied.

"My date to the wedding." Betty smiled.

"Who is he to you?" Jughead just looked at Betty. Betty didn't know what to say."Juggie is my..."

“Boyfriend.” Jughead lied. Betty just looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah I was going to tell you but I've busy shooting for magazines." Betty said as she held Jughead's hand. Jughead just smiled at her.

"Be down in ten minutes we're going to La'bon." Alice walked out as Betty turned to him. "Wait am I really you're girlfriend now?" She asked happily.

“I mean... I don’t know... we haven’t gone on a date yet.”

"Oh I thought me asking you to take some photography was a date." She whispered.

“I didn’t know...”

"No its okay." Betty said grabbing a dress to throw on. Jughead just nodded. "So still figuring things out?" She asked trying not to sound upset.

“Yeah.”

Betty just left him in her room so she could get dolled up for them going out. She didn't know what to say. Jughead sat down on her bed and waited. She came back in five minutes later.

“Hey.”

"Sorry I was upset before. I don't want to lie to you." Betty told him."I really like your annoying ass." Betty smirked.

“I really like you too.” Betty just sat on his lap. "Do you remember what I told you when we were practicing flirting?" Betty asked.

“What?”

"About your eyes." Betty smiled looking deep into them.“Oh.” He smiled.

"I meant it. It's the first thing I noticed about you." Jughead smiled and kissed her"I would love it if we could go on a date to pop's? Maybe you can do the eat everything and blah and I can help whilst we do our date."

"I'd love to." 

Betty just smiled, "We should go before she kills us." Betty smiled. Betty just pulled him in for a heated passionate kiss. She got him all worked up before she headed down stairs.“Betts... you can’t just do that to me.” He pouted, following her.

"Why?" Betty mumbled into another kiss. Jughead didn’t say anything he just kissed her back. Betty melted into the kiss before Alice broke them apart. Jughead just sighed quietly. "Mum I'm old enough to makeout with my boyfriend...especially since I haven't seen him he's been busy with work." Betty snapped as she moved her butt in front of Jughead. Jughead put his hands on her waist.

"Just behave the twins are here."

"Mother they're teenager's. They've probably had sex before."

Alice just sighed and left the room."Babe your naughty." Jughead teased.

"Because l want to get fucked." Jughead smirked and kissed her. He playfully bit her lip. Betty just moaned loudly. "I'm wet." She whispered.

“Be patient sexy.... we were just about to leave.” He whispered kissing her.

"I should have had sex with you when we arrived. We always get so close and something interrupts it." Jughead smirked and started to kiss her neck. After a little while he pulled away. “Let’s get going.”

Betty just nodded. Alice drove them all there to meet Polly and her bridal party. When Polly saw Betty she ran up to her and hugged her. Betty hugged her sister back and hugged her.

"I'm so excited! I'm getting married to Trev!"

Betty leaned up to Jughead. "Did I mention that the thing with my ex happened with my sister visiting me with the twins?" She whispered.

"She was the other woman."

"You said it was a teacher." Jughead said.

"Polly is a teacher."

“Oh.”

Betty just kissed him before taking him to sit down. She placed his hand underneath her dress on the inside of her thigh. Jughead just smirked at her. 

"Like that?" She whispered.

“What?”

"Feel my panties." She whispered again.

Jughead moved his hand farther into her thigh, brushing her fingertips over his panties. Betty moaned quietly in his ear. She was dripping wet for him.

Jughead smirked at her."Should we be perfect guests or reckless ones." She whispered kissing him.

“Reckless.” He whispered.

Betty put her hand on his lap rubbing him teasingly. Jughead bit his lip. Betty pulled the cherry out her drink before she covers it in her juices making Jughead eat it.

Jughead grabbed her hand and moved it over the front of his pants. He was so hard for her. Betty slipped her hand down his pants underneath the table. She started to rub him. Feeling skin to skin rough contact until she put some hand loation on.

Jughead bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan. Betty just smirked to herself as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She began working him through so fast until he just came on her hand. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her hand before making an excuse to go to the toilet.

Jughead quickly readjusted his pants, acting like nothing just happened. Betty came back and snuggled into his side. Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Feel relaxed?" She teased.

“Yep.”

"Good." She smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Wait your boyfriend is one of the serpents?" Cheryl asked. 

“Yeah.” Betty said.

"How did you pull that off?"Polly asked.

“Betty has been helping us with a few videos.”

"So she's fucking to the top?" They asked.

“No... it’s not like that. We really like each other.”

"Sure." They all said.

"Juggie just leave it. It's fine, they think I'm a ginger 2. 0 for you."

“Oh.”

"It doesn't matter because I love you." Betty kissed him. "Also they don't know I jacked you off." She whispered in his ear. Jughead just smirked. "I do I love you." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. "Tomorrow's the wedding then we can do pops the day after."

“Okay.”

"I'm going to get us a drink." Betty headed to the bar as Polly came up to Jughead. "Hello sexy."

“Hi...”

"Let's talk outside." She smiled.

“Why?”

"To talk with me and Cher."

Cheryl was already outside when Polly brought him out. She was sat in her car in the back. Polly opened the door so Jughead could sit in the middle. Jughead just sat down.

"So handsome why my sister and don't you want a taste of a real adult."

“I really like Betty. She’s amazing.” Polly locked the door and touched his thighs. "She's just a little girl but I'm a real women." Polly said seductively.

“Let me out.” Jughead said. 

"No...Its my hen party so entertain me." Polly said as she cradled his lap.

“Get off of me!”

"Shush."Polly said kissing him.

Betty came out to find Jughead and saw her sister cradling his lap playing tonsil tennis. Betty dropped the drinks in her hands as she started running to sweet waters. Jughead shoved Polly off of him. He managed to unlock the door and ran out.

He ran back inside to find Betty. Jughead couldn't find her anywhere. He panicked grabbing their things to find her. He pulled out his phone to call her. Betty answered on the first walk but didn't speak.

“Betts where are you? Can we go back to your house? Your sister is fucking insane. She said she needed to talk to me and then fucking locked me in her car with her. She was trying to get me to fuck her!” Jughead said, upset

"I... I.... Saw." Betty cried.

“Betts... it’s not what it looked like.... she got on my lap and kissed me.... I pulled away.”

"I'm at Sweet waters." She whispered.

“Okay...”

"Can we stay at the 5 seasons?" Betty asked.

“Yeah.”

"I'll meet you there."

____

Betty and Jughead met in the lobby of the five seasons. Betty ran upto him and hugged him. Jughead hugged her back, holding her close."I believe you." She whispered. Jughead just nodded. "I had to get out before I punched her."He just nodded again.

"I love you and I'm so sorry. I got scared." She whispered. 

“It’s okay.”

"Can we go get Pops and do the video tonight? I want to leave after the wedding. The only person your fucking is me."

“Okay.”

Betty called up to preorder everything to give them a head start to eat. Betty got changed into her jumper and sweat pants. They put everything in their hotel room before walking to Pop’s. When they got to pops they set up a camera and began to eat. They talked about the food but also talked like they were on a date. If Betty was being honest it was the best date she's ever been on.

After that they started walking back to the hotel. "How do you do that? I feel sick." Betty pouted.

“I love food.”

"I know." Betty giggled.

Jughead just smiled as they walked into their hotel room. Betty was exhausted from eating all that food. She collapsed on the bed and pulled Jughead with her. She fell asleep instantly but her alarm woke her up at 7am. Jughead slept through the alarm. Betty decided to wake him up by throwing water all over him.

“Betts!”

"I love you but you wouldn't wake up." Jughead just sighed and put the pillow over his head. Betty just giggled as she straddled his lap. Jughead took the pillow away and pouted. Betty leaned down and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. "Get up." She smiled.

“Fine.” He pouted. 

Betty headed to the bathroom to put on her dress. She walked out asking Jughead to zip her up. It was a sexy little long number. Jughead smirked as he zipped up her dress.

"What I have to out show Polly?"

“You look amazing.”

"Thank you. The wedding starts at 9am. Its already half 8." Betty teased.

“I’ll go get dressed.”

"I like you like that." Betty smirked.

"And so dose your sister."

“Stop.” Betty pouted. 

Jughead just kissed her pout. Betty kissed him back for a few minutes before he headed to go get ready. It only took him five minutes to get ready before he came back out to Betty.

Before they new it he was sat whilst Betty was stood taking photos of everyone. She walked around taking photos while Jughead waited for her. Betty sat down whilst Polly walked down to the alter. Jughead was sitting down with her. The priest started the ceremony. Everyone was on awe except Betty and Jughead.

"Does anyone know why these two can't be joined in holy marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Betty stood up and said I do. Polly gave her an angry look."She tried to sleep with my boyfriend yesterday and she's done this on multiple occasions but you know that."Betty spoke to Trevor.

" This is over... We promised we wouldn't do that again. "Trevor said walking away.

“Trev...” Polly cried. 

"No! We promised each other!"

"Someone better get married! I paid for all this!" Alice snapped.

Polly ran off crying. Everyone was stood shocked. Betty just sat back down.

"Well someone is getting married today!" Alice shouted. 

“Why would you do that?” Jughead asked. 

"Do you know how many times she had sex with my boyfriends and broke us up?" Betty asked him. 

Jughead just nodded. 

"Elizabeth you're getting married today! Congratulations!" Alice threw the flowers at her. 

“What? Mom... No...”

"Yes you fucked up this wedding you're getting married."

“Mom... I’m not getting married...”

"Consider it an arranged marriage... Jughead up too."

"No I'm going home." Betty said.

“I’m not getting married.” Jughead snapped. He took Betty’s hand as they walked off together.

They were outside when Polly came upto her and slapped her in the face. Betty just ignored her as they walked back to the five seasons. When they got into the hotel room Jughead hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Our flight leaves in 3 hours."

“Okay.”

Betty just looked up at him and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. It was a few hours later where they were kissing on the plane back. After a little while Jughead pulled back. After a little while Jughead pulled back.

"I'm sorry about your trip home." Betty said. 

“It’s okay.”

"Next time let's go abroad." Betty smiled. “Okay.”Betty just snuggled into his side. Jughead held her close as they both fell asleep.

Jughead was thankful for the trip back to Riverdale. It made him thankful for the life he has now. He also donated £2000 pounds form the serpents to the southside shelter.

Everyone needs a reminder of their past to realise how far they've came and he has come far from the trailer park boy.

Maybe, just maybe he needs to lighten up and show that in the videos. That's exactly what he's going to start doing. Almost like a new year resolution but a Riverdale's resolution.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months ago they were in Riverdale and now all the serpents significant others are at V's shop planning a video for the serpents 3 year anniversary of going into an independent business.

Betty was so proud of Jughead and everyone. She knew they've come so far and was about to announce their tour this week.

Betty was currently helping Veronica plan. They called Josie and Kevin over. Even though Kevin was in the serpents they needed him or Fangs to suprise the other.

They were sat in the shop as Betty came up with an idea. "How about we talk to a camera alone about them? Then we put a timelaps of photos of videos of us with them. Then the whole group and at the end we all congratulations them and tell them how proud we are." Betty suggested as she ate her sandwich.

“That’s a great idea.” Veronica said. 

"V you go first and we'll film on our balcony." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Kevin helped set up the set before leaving Veronica. Veronica sat down and looked at the camera before she pressed record. Veronica felt werid that she was about to talk to a camera. She smiled when she remembered this was for Archie. She was so proud of him.

"Hi baby this is for you... I love you so much Archiekins and I'm so proud of you. I can't believe its 3 years that you and the serpents went independent. When I met you it was for a video but than we bonded over life and I fell for your smile and charm."

Veronica smiled and turned off the camera. She headed to Josie so she could do hers. Josie went outside to film hers.

"Hi my gaint... I decided to write you a song."

Josie sang her song. She had the voice of an angel and was crying as she sang.

"I love you."

Josie finished and turned off the camera. Kevin came and said his. He was out there for half an hour before he came to get Veronica. Betty was the next person to do hers. She walked outside to film it.

"Hey Juggie, I love you...I know we're not out officially yet and I know we haven't said I love you properly yet but I love you. I am so beyond proud of you. You've come so far from Riverdale and trust me I know you have. So I am so proud of you for that. I love you and I fell for your gorgeous eyes and that smart intelligent mind of yours. Do you remember what I said to you when we oractzd flirting to get you a girlfriend? Turned out it wasn't me until now. I said You're eyes are breathtakingly beautiful more than the oceans on a stary night. It's true I look in you're eyes and now I've found the one. When you watch this you'll be on tour and I've landed a permanent Job for Vouge magazine doing photography. I start in three months. You pushed and helped me reach my dreams. You've loved me and cherished me like anyone should in a relationship. We've argued and fell out already but that's way I called a healthy relationship. I love you Juggie. "

Betty finished and headed back inside. Betty saw everyone look through photos of them and smiled. She had loads of silly shots they could use. They ended needing to make 4 separate videos and a 5th one for their over all congratulations.

They finished everything before everyone started to head home. Kevin edited everyone's as soon as they were done and uploaded them. So when Betty got to Jughead's he got a notification someone updated a video on their channel.

Jughead went to see it. Betty left him on his home office as she began to cook tea. Jughead started to watch the video. He sat there completely stunned. He pausef the video to look over her completely zoned out cooking before playing it again.

He just continued to watch it through. By the end of it he was crying with happiness no one has ever done anything like that for him before.

Jughead turned off his laptop and walked over to her. He pulled her in for a hug from behind. Betty turned up to him. "Hiya baby." She whispered kissing him.

“Hi my love.” He whispered into the kiss.

"Dinner is nearly ready."

“I love you Betty.”

"I love you too Jones." That’s the first time they’ve both said it to each other. Jughead just smiled at her. "Why now?" She asked happily.

“Because I’m ready to say it. I love you.”

Betty just kissed him again before her timer went off. Jughead went back to his office. Betty finished making dinner as she gave it to him as he worked. Jughead thanked her and kissed her again.

"Juggie did see the new video up?" She asked curiously.

“Yeah.”

"So I thought you'd be on tour when that went out but Kev wanted it out ASAP." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled. "What?" She asked smiling too.

“Nothing.”

"You're a bad liar." Betty giggled.

“What? Can’t I just smile at you?”

"You can but I know there's more to it like I know your birthday is tomorrow." Betty smiled. Jughead just sighed. “I hate my birthday.”

"The boys said you'll say that but I have a suprise." Betty told him.

“Betts.... just treat it like a normal day, okay? Act like it isn’t my birthday. I don’t celebrate it.”

"Baby you know I can't do that... It would kill me off." Jughead just sighed. "I promise you it'll be worth it."

“I hate my birthday Betts. Please don’t do anything.”

"Do you want to know the suprise?" She asked.

Betty started to face time someone when the person answered she turned the screen to Jughead. Jughead looked at the screen.

"Juggie!" JB smiled.

“JB?”

"You're fiancé found me."

"She's my girlfriend."

Betty just smiled at him. That’s the first time they’ve talked about what they are. Betty kissed his cheek before leaving him with her phone to talk in private. An hour later Jughead came back out and gave her the phone. 

"Suprise." Betty whispered. Jughead just hugged her. Betty hugged him back. "So I didn't over step?" She asked.

“Well.... a little bit.... it was great to see JB and talk to her but I hate that it was a surprise for my birthday.”

"No she's here for your birthday I paid for her to come down. That was the suprise."

“Thank you.” He whispered. 

"I booked a cooking class for you two to do tomorrow to get to know each other again because I'm working with Vogue but officially start in a few months."

Jughead just nodded. "Is that a normal day enough for you?" She teased.

“Not even close.”

"Why?"

“I haven’t seen JB in so many years Betts.”Betty just kissed him. "You'll be fine and remember I'm a phone call away." She whispered.

He just nodded.

"We can cancel and just work?"

“No... it’s okay.”

"Okay then oh and don't be angry when she tells you that she's expecting.

“What?!”

"Jug she's 18 and abandoned by your mother too. Give her a break." Betty said.

Jughead just sighed and went to his office. Betty followed him. She turned his chair around and looked at him. Jughead just looked at her

"I love you... Don't freak out let her explain tomorrow."

“Fine.”

Meanwhile, Kevin was at home drifting off to sleep when Fangs came in. Fangs got into bed with him."Hey baby." Kevin mumbled.

“Hey.”

"You had a good day?" Kevin asked him as he turned around to face him.“Yeah.”Fangs looked at him. "Marry me?" He asked.

“What? Seriously?”

"Yeah." He smiled.

“But we haven’t been together that long.”

"Life is too short and we've known each other for 7 years." Fangs smiled. He pulled a ring out.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” Kevin leaned up and kissed Fangs as Fangs slipped the ring on his finger. Fangs kissed him back. "We should tell the boys. We have a wedding to plan."Kevin smiled.

" Beach wedding. "

Kevin smiled and kissed him. 

“Let’s tell them tomorrow.”

"Okay." Kevin said kissing him. "Are we sleeping and celebrating tomorrow?"

"It's Jug's birthday but he doesn't celebrate so sure."They held each other close as they fell asleep.

The following day Jughead was up before Betty. He walked into his living room seeing gifts all spread out for him. Jughead sighed and went back to bed. Betty was just getting up. "I'm sorry I bought them before I knew you hated your birthday." Betty pouted.

“It’s fine.”

"Can you open a few for me?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty gave him the gift she wanted him to open. It was a photo book of of all the pictures of them they both took. A new camera and tickets to his dream vacation.

“Thank you Betty.”

"It's okay... There's a cake in the fridge too." She whispered. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back. "You can take JB on holiday there's two tickets." Betty told him.

“Why wouldn’t I go with you?”

"I don't know it's your choice." Betty got out off grabbing her jeans.

“Betts?”

"Yeah baby?" She asked.

“Are you okay? You’re acting weird.”

"Nervous about this shoot." Betty whispered.

“You’ll do great babe.”

"Also I understand you hate your birthday but I went to all this effort." Betty told him."I'm being silly" Betty added.

“I know and I’m sorry. My birthday was always the one day when my family would calm down.... they would pretend that everything was okay.... that my mom was happy.... that my dad wasn’t an alcoholic.... I hated it.... then once my mom left it all went to shit.... my dad.... he drank himself to death on my a few years after my mom left.... he went to rehab and I thought he was sober but he was lying to me on my birthday.” Jughead said.

Betty just looked at him. "I'll just drop it. I'm so sorry for bringing bad memories up." Betty hugged him.

“It’s okay.”

"Go have fun with your sister... I'll be working." She whispered.

“Okay.”

Betty just kissed him. "I'll bin the cake." She whispered.

“No save it. Come over later?”

"Of course."

Five minutes later Betty left him for work as Jughead went to see JB. He was nervous to see her again after all these years. Jellybean saw him and hugged him as she ran up to him.

"Jughead!"

“JB!”

"Happy Birthday, I missed you."

“I missed you so much.”

"Let's cook." JB smiled."Oh I'm pregnant."

“I know... Betty told me.”

"The dad got killed in a car accident."

“That’s terrible...”

"It's Gladys fault she came back nine months after leaving me at 16 because she needed a place to stay." Jughead just nodded. "Let's go I'm hungry."

“Okay.”

Meanwhile, Betty was at her shoot. She loved it. It only took a few hours before she went home. Betty shoved the rest of the presents in a box taking down decorations popping balloons.

Veronica came in and saw her. “What’s wrong?”

"I'm taking down Jughead's suprise party."

“You were planning a party for his birthday? But he hates his birthday...”

"But I didn't know until yesterday when Archie told me!"

“Don’t yell at me...”

"Sorry... I just I had it planned for months and messaged all his friends from college and work and... I'm going to my room." Betty uttered.

Veronica just nodded.

Betty headed to her room to edit the pictures from the photo shoot. A few hours later Jughead texted Betty that he was home. Betty just messaged him a heart emoji. She put her phone on her desk as she continued to edit photos. He messaged her again. 

J: do you still want to come over?

B: sure.

Betty saved her work before heading over to his. Betty was in her comfy clothes as the party wasn't going to happen. She walked in and saw him sitting on the couch. Betty sat on the floor playing with hotdog.

“Hey sexy.” He said.

"Hi baby."Jughead pulled her onto his lap."Baby what?" She asked pouting.

“Nothing.” He whispered holding her close. "I cancelled your suprise party." She whispered.

“My surprise party?”

"I planned it months ago. Invite your college and work friends. I got Collen over from Hong Kong as he's been travelling the world since college."

“Oh.”

"It's okay." She lied.

“You’re obviously upset about it.”

"It took 3 months of planning and I paid for both Collin and JB's flights." She whispered.

“Stop making this about you, Betty. I told you I hate my birthday and you know exactly why.” He snapped.

"Fuck you Jughead! I'm not making it about me! I tried to do something nice for my boyfriend who I love. I got your best friend over and found your sister! I just thought just one year! One year Juggie!" Betty saw the cake on the table. She picked it up and threw it at him."Enjoy your cake because I'm done trying to let you have one good birthday!"

Jughead wiped the cake off of his face. “Get out. We’re over.” He snapped.

"Fine! Collin will arrive in an hour. He started flying two days ago!"

Betty grabbed her jacket and stormed out. Once she stormed out Jughead messaged the group chat.

J: Me and Betty broke up.

F: me and Kev are getting married

The messages went through at the same time. Jughead put his phone down before seeing the message. Jughead went to his room to continue working.

Maybe dating wasn't for him. Maybe he was just undatable. Jughead Jones was officially done with dating. He was now married to his work.

Love hurts and today he felt that.

Most of all love sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

A month has passed and Betty and Jughead haven’t spoken since the breakup. Jughead stayed completely focused on work and wouldn’t let anyone mention Betty. Every time Veronica was over with Archie he wouldn’t even talk to her. He was done with anything Betty related.

Kevin and Fangs put a rush on the wedding. They just wanted it close family so it was happening next week. They planned it somewhere quite so the gossip magazines can't get to them.

Jughead was currently at home with Hotdog. He was going through his things and packing up all of Betty’s things that she left at his. Jughead got a message from Fangs.

F: who that shall not be named isn't coming to the wedding. So you can be my groomsmen. She's got a big photography shoot with a show cast.

J: ok

F: great!

Jughead put his phone away. He finished up packing up Betty’s things and decided to give them to Veronica so she could give it back to Betty. Veronica rang him up as soon as she got the message.

“Hello?” He answered.

"She said you can burn it."

“Okay.”

"She's getting Archie to give you yours."

“She can burn it.”

"She refuses to. She said its you're favourite top, jumpers and books." Veronica said.

“Fine. But I’m giving her things back.”

"She doesn't want them Jughead... She's in pieces crying wearing you're clothes to sleep in. Reading you're favourite books when she's not sleeping. Watching the video she made it. She knows they'll smell of you."Veronica explained.

“I’m giving her things back, Veronica.”

"Jug she doesn't want them... Her therapist said its a good idea if she doesn't get them back."

“Fine.”

"I'll see you at the wedding." Veronica said as she ended the call.

Jughead sighed and put his phone away. He took the box of Betty’s things and put it in the back of his closet.

The following week Betty stayed in a B&B. All the wedding clothes were at Veronica's as they were from her shop. They didn't even bother to invite Betty. Veronica was currently looking through all of the clothing. “I need to go deliver Jug his suit.”Betty had visited Veronica and was sitting in her office. "I can." Betty suggested.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

"I need to get his stuff out my way." Betty whispered tearing up.

Betty headed to the room she hadn't been in for a week. She grabbed the box before getting the suit. She got into her car and drove to his apartment. Betty nervously knocked on the door.

Jughead answered the door. He was just wearing sweatpants. “Hey...” He said.Betty hoped he'd come running out to her so she just sat in her car for an hour. She gave up hope and drove to her and Veronica's apartment.

"The suit for tomorrow." Betty whispered trying to hold back tears. "Goodbye."

“Thanks.”

Betty just put the box down in front of him. She looked at the photo album she made herself one too but put it in his box. She pulled it out before walking away. Jughead grabbed the box and closed the door. Betty hoped he'd come running out to her so she just sat in her car for an hour. She gave up hope and drove to her and Veronica's apartment.

“How did it go? You were there for awhile.” Veronica said.

"I was there for 3 minutes the rest of the time I sat in my car hoping he'd come out."

“Oh.”

Betty just ran to her room embarrassed. She didn't come out until the following day. Betty woke up to the wedding day prep. Kevin slept at theirs so Veronica could help him.

Betty was hurt. They all looked stunning in the dresses and suits but here she is in shorts going to work. Betty tried slipping past them but they spotted her.

“Hey B.” Veronica said. 

“I wish you didn’t have to work.” Kevin said. “We would really loved it if you came with us.”

"I booked it after the invites went out. I didn't get one." Betty whispered as she headed out the door.

“Yeah you did.” Kevin said.

"No I didn't."

Fangs didn't mail Betty's invite out. He knew he should have done but he rather had Jughead there who was his brother than Betty who hurt his heart.

“I wrote one out for you.” Kevin said. “You can still come if you want to... I know you have work...”

"It's okay we'll celebrate another time it's an all day and night shoot. You're present is in the room."

“Thank you B. We’ll send you pictures.”

"Non of Jughead with other girls." She whispered.

"Ginger's his date." Ethel admitted.

"I'm going Bye!" Betty rushed out. Veronica just sighed. “Why would you bring that up?” Ethel shrugged. "I thought they're over each other." She smirked.

“Obviously not.”

"That's not my fault she lost a great guy!"

“Just leave it.”

Meanwhile at Fangs, Ginger and Jughead were making out. Dilton sent a photo to Betty. Jughead didn’t even like Ginger. He just wanted a friends with benefits kind of thing. He was done with dating. Betty just forwarded the image on to Veronica.

B: I don't want any photos of the big day!

V: okay... they’re just friends with benefits. It just started. He just wants to get laid.

B: I don't care Veronica... I love him and we broke up because of a stupid party.

V: okay.

Betty put her phone away as she headed in to work. As Betty set up her equipment Kevin had arrived at the beach ready to walk upto Fangs at the alter. Everyone was in their places as the ceremony started.

They looked beautiful Kevin wearing a white suit where Fangs wore an emerald green one. They played 'I get to love you.' They were both so deeply admiring one another they didn't realise the vows were up.

Fangs went first. 

“Kev, you are literally my everything. We’ve been friends for so long but we only got to really know each other the way we do when we started dating. You helped me come out and come to terms with myself. That’s something I’ll always be thankful for. I love you so much, Kev.”

Kevin was crying it was so sweet. Fangs wiped his tears away before holding his hands again.

"I can't believe I get to marry the love of my life. Ask me seven years ago I'll call you crazy. I loved you the moment I set eyes on you so trust me I waited." Kevin laughed faintly. "I loved everything about you and I fall deeper in love with you every single day. You pushed me away when we got papped. I understood why but I was devistated. I thought I lost any chance with the guy I've been pining for seven years over... But I kept hope and by you're side... Now we're here... I love you baby and I promise to love you through the fucking hard times and the amazing times. I'm never letting you go my love... I love you."

They exchanged rings before they were pronounced husband and husband. They walked half way down the aisle when Fangs picked Kevin up bridal style to their car. Everyone was so extremely happy for them.

Kevin and Fangs kept making out in their car on the way to the reception. They went to the reception with all of their friends. They had a table for all the serpents to sit together. They were Kevin's and Fangs main family.

They couldn’t help but notice how sad Jughead looked. Kevin decided to go speak to him. He wasn't having anyone sad on his big day. Jughead just sat there drinking."You're cut off." Kevin told him and the bar tender.

“Why?” Jughead said. 

"You know why."

“I’m fine Kevin. I won’t drink myself to death.”

"You're cut off. I want you to remember my wedding. Try messaging her... Also someone sent her a photo of you making out with ginger whilst you were getting ready. "Jughead just sighed. "Yeah she's in bits. Veronica's has serval break down texts. You can read them."

“I’d rather not.”

Kevin took the drink from his hands. "Message her you have the liquor courage."Kevin told him.

“No. I’m not messaging her. She broke my heart.”

"You broke hers." Kevin said.

“I’m not messaging her.”

"Why? Because you both are too stubborn." Fangs uttered joining Kevin.

“Just leave it okay? I’m done with dating.”

"Why do you still have her stuff in your closet? If you're done you'd give her them back. She gave you yours back." Fangs said.

“She doesn’t want them back. I wasn’t going to just burn them.”

"Why?" They asked.

"Because I love her!"

“Then tell her!” 

“No! Just leave me alone.”

"You're still cut off." Kevin said walking away. Jughead just sighed.

Meanwhile, Betty was on a break and kept wanting to talk to Jughead. She retyped messages in and deleted them until one accidentally sent. Jughead got the notification and saw it.

B: how can I be so stupid to let the best thing to happen to me go? How did I just let you go? I love and you hate me now. I forced a stupid party that didn't even happen on you. All because of my baggage. You don't care but my family was all work no play. I barely so my parents only for a morning and a goodnight but no work was for birthdays and Christmas. I'm so stupid I just wanted to make you happy. Have one good birthday memory but I ruined it. God I'm so stupid. Yes I'm writing all my feelings down in a message then I'll delete it after but it makes me feel better. It makes me feel like I'm actual talking to you. I love you so fucking much and I fucked it up. I just wanted you to have a good birthday. I spent so much money on stupid flights and I don't know if he came or if JB stuck around. I'm so sorry I'll leave you and ginger to live a good life.

J: Betty?

B: shit that sent!

J: I’m not dating Ginger.

B: I know but you probably will soon. Have you not seen the movie friends with benifts?

J: I’m done with dating

B: oh... I'll leave then.

Jughead just sighed and put his phone down.

B: I'm sorry x hope JB sticks around.

J: She already left.

B: oh I guess I didn't convince her enough to stay in that apartment I found for her.

J: She doesn’t want to live in LA

B: I just want you to be happy so I tried.

J: Thanks I guess

B: was the wedding beautiful?

J: yeah

B: that's good.

Jughead just put his phone down.

B: want to meet up?

J: why?

B: I don't know I just miss you.

J: I’m still at the reception

B: I've just finished early... Well I guess I'll see you around.

Jughead just left her on read.

B: unless you want to come still?

J: I’m just going to head home. It’s getting late anyways

B: Juggie I'd rather you be honest and tell me no.

J: then no

B: I'm going to delete your number now.

J: fine by me

B: Bye Juggie x

Betty screen recorded her deleting his number. She then sent it to Veronica with the caption, 'it's finally over... I'm not okay.'

V: do you need me to come home?

B: No Kev needs you... I just need a hug and ice-cream... I should burn the photobook.

V: I’ll bring ice cream on my way home. I owe you a hug.

B: It's bad V.

V: hang in there. I’ll be home soon.

Betty just went to her room and pulled out the stuff she secretly kept. She just threw them at the wall as she broke down crying. A few hours later Veronica came in with ice cream. She saw Betty cry in her bedroom surrounded by Jughead's things she kept.

“Hey B.”

"He... Hates me." She whispered brokenhearted.

“Oh B... he doesn’t hate you.”

"It hurts too much." Betty couldn't breath properly through her tears. Veronica just hugged her. "You... You're meant... To... To be with Arch." She whispered.

“I’m here for you B. You’re my best friend.”

Betty just nodded as she continued to cry. She was still crying at 2 am until she cried herself to sleep at 3. The next morning Betty woke up, remembering everything that happened last night. She decided to go run a bath. She just felt completely numb.

Jughead was currently at home. He had a break from filming videos since Fangs and Kevin were on their honeymoon. 

He was sitting on the couch drinking straight from a bottle of alcohol. Archie came through the door with a bin bag. He tuck it out his hands as he pouted it now the sink and binned the bottle. He did that with every piece of alcohol in the apartment.

“Arch stop it. I’m a grown man. I’m allowed to drink.”

“Jug, it’s 9am.” 

“So?”

"You've got a problem! I'm staying here until you clean up your act." Archie told him.

Jughead just rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious. Drink this coffee, we're going to the gym."

“Fine.”

Jughead downed coffee and water. He slowly began to sober up. He changed into his gym gear before Archie drove them.

As they arrived Archie had no idea that Betty would be there working out too. He thought she went to a different gym. Betty was punching hard at the punching bag.

Archie came in with a slightly drunk Jughead by his side. He tried his best to keep Jughead away from Betty. They went over to the other side of the gym. Archie knew Jughead just needed to realise some energy a different way than fucking.

Archie saw Betty look over at them. She dropped the gloves and walked out with gym crying again. Luckily Jughead didn’t see her. 

Betty was done seeing Jughead everywhere she went. She needed a break from all things Jughead Jones. So she decided to go detoxify her life of Jughead Jones.

One step forward and a hundred steps backwards, that's all she needed with a broken heart. 

Will time heal all wounds or let them infect their souls through a broken heart?


	7. Chapter 7

Break ups are the fucking devil's punishment. Especially, when they hurt and hit you the way this one between Betty and Jughead has.

It was now two months after Fangs and Kevin's wedding and Betty got a notification on her phone calendar that tomorrow was the day she would have been going to Jughead's dream destination.

Jughead didn’t know what to do. He was supposed to go with Betty. But now he had two tickets and no one to go with. Jughead was sat editing with the rest of the serpents when they asked him what was the plan of action.

“I have no idea what to do. Should I just not go?” Jughead said.

"Then she would have waisted so much money on you." Sweet Pea said.

“I know. I just don’t know what to do.”

"Man up and speak to her! She's coming to mine tonight with Veronica." Archie said.

“Fine.”

"Fair warning she's depressed." Archie said.

“Yeah, well so am I.”

"Well speak to her." Fangs said.

"Finally!" The rest of the serpents cheered. Jughead just sighed

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Veronica and Betty walked in. Betty was nervously walking behind Veronica with her music in to try calm her. Jughead just looked up at her. Betty just looked away tearing up.

“You two are going in Jughead’s office to talk.” Kevin demanded.

Betty refused so Kevin picked her up and placed her down in his office. He locked them in."So?" Betty whispered pausing her music.

“Do you want the tickets for the trip back? I have no one to go with.”

"They were a birthday present and I don't either... Juggie you really wanted to go to Philippines."Betty said.

“Not anymore. You can go with Veronica.”

"Just take it Juggie... Please... It was meant to be a romantic trip." Betty uttered.

“Then let’s give it to Archie and Veronica.”

"Sure or you and JB can go on a trip together and I can look after the baby?" Betty suggested. "The bedroom just has a double bed but the couch is a pull out. "

“JB doesn’t want to leave the baby just yet.”

"I'm not no one Juggie." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "If you really don't want to put up with me for 10 days and if JB doesn't want to go give them to who ever I just have to change the name on them."

“How about we could go together but keep our distance.”

"Sure I just want a beach and some alcohol." Betty sighed.

“So do I. Lots of alcohol.”

"Nope your not having any... Arch told V who told me. How about no alcohol for the both of us and we deal with our emotions?"

“No... that’s not happening. I’m allowed to do what I want.”

"Jug please for me? One last favour." She whispered. Her eyes filled with so much pain. "I can't see you drink yourself to death because of me." Betty looked away crying.

“I’m not drinking myself to death.”

"Well towards an alcoholic." Betty pleaded moving next to him.

“No I’m not!”

"Fine but stumble drunk earlier in the morning know I'll be pissed and cut you off with the bar staff."

"Fine!"

Kevin let them out half an hour later. Betty headed straight home to pack for tomorrow morning. They had to be at the airport for 3 in the morning.

Jughead went home too. He packed quickly before driving Hotdog to Archie's.

____

At the airport:

Betty was exhausted when she saw Jughead. She gave him a coffee as they went through customs. Getting checked it was so agonisingly long. They just stood there not speaking to each other.

The plane ride some how even more agonising then getting onto the plane. All they did was sleep, read and eat. They didn’t say a word to each other. So when they landed Betty was thankful to end the silence. The hotel room was gorgeous it led to a beautiful balcony. The silence filled with hums of others conversations and the wild life.

Jughead put his things down and grabbed his camera before leaving the hotel room. Betty slipped into her two piece swim suit before heading down to the private beach the hotel had on their land.

Jughead was sitting on the beach with his camera. He glanced over to Betty but couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Jughead just sighed and got up. He went to the bar that was on the beach. Betty just sighed as she saw him do that.

Jughead stayed there drinking and taking photos until he was almost drunk. He then went back to the hotel. Betty was on the balcony off their room when he came back pissed. Betty just looked over at him. He put his camera down and laid on the couch. Betty pulled him up and pushed him into the shower as she ran freezing water over him.

“What the fuck, Betty?!” He snapped.

"Sober the fuck up! No more alcohol! Fuck all these gorgeous women if it helps you not drink. I rather watch you fuck girls than be drunk."

“Leave me alone!”

"I can't!" Betty shouted. Jughead was covered in water. He was completely soaked. He pulled Betty under the water with him."Juggie!"

“It’s payback Betty!” He snapped as he got out of the shower. Betty got up and followed him. "Oh no we're not done here." Betty pulled him back and sprayed him with the shower head again smirking this time.

Jughead grabbed the shower head and started spraying her with water. Betty just giggled. They were both completely soaked. Betty got strength to get it back off him and sprayed him again but this time in the private areas.

“Betts!” He said grabbing it from her.

"I thought your dick might need cleaning so you can stop being a dickhead."She said. "Or from Ginger you've been loving. She must be spicy in bed." She added.

Jughead started spraying her with water again. “Well maybe you need to stop being a bitch.”

"Maybe you need to show me how!"

Jughead just continued spraying her with water. Betty just squealed as she pushed him to the shower wall grabbing the shower head. She smirked as she sprayed it in her face.

Jughead pulled his beanie off and moved his hair out of his face before trying to grab the shower head back. Betty threw the beanie out of shower as she continued to spray his hair but laughing. 

“Okay.... okay.... that’s enough.” He said turning off the water.

"Why? Only can get wet for Ginger?" She asked turning the shower back on wetting both of them.“Stop.” He said, stepping out of the shower. Betty just grabbed his hand pulling him back in glancing at his lips. Jughead pulled his hand away."Yeah you're sober." She whispered as she sank to sit in the shower.

Jughead pulled off his shirt since it was soaked. Betty walked out and began to undo the ribbon on her swim suit bra. Jughead just looked at her. “What are you doing?” He asked. "What you've seen them before?" Betty said dropping her bra. "Getting changed." She said standing braless.

“I haven’t... we never had sex.”

"Well I wanted to on your birthday. I had sexy linguire and everything. I had my room ready for us." Betty said putting Jughead's flannel he left at hers on. 

Jughead just left the bathroom, giving her privacy. Betty followed him. "I'm changing now." She said tying his flannel up into a bra crop top. Jughead picked out a change of clothes for himself. "God I want to kiss you." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything he just went into the bathroom to get changed. Betty just sighed as she jumped on her bed pulling their photo album out she brought with her. Jughead came back out redressed as he laid on the couch. Betty glanced at him as she came to a photo of them kissing in the flower feild when they went back. 

Jughead got up and grabbed his phone before leaving the hotel room. Betty grabbed her camera before leaving too. Jughead was sitting on the beach. Betty saw him and sat next to him without saying anything. Jughead didn’t say anything either.

"Do you want to get food?" She asked knowing he doesn't say no to food.

“Sure.”

"Anything wet based?" She teased. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Bad joke... Got it." She whispered. Jughead just stood up."Where to?" She asked as the wave came near them.

“I don’t know.”

"What do you want to eat?" She asked as she stood up pulling them into the sea.

“Anything.” He shrugged. 

"You seem to speak to me more when your..." Betty pulled them into the sea as a wave crashed on them wetting them. "Wet." Jughead just sighed. "Sorry bitch move."

“Can we just go get food?”

"Can't we at least be friends?" She asked.

“Nope.”

Betty just looked at as tears welled in her eyes. "This trip was a mistake." She whispered before running in the opposite direction.

“Betty wait!”

Betty stopped mid in her tracks. She just stared at him tears streaming down her cheeks. Jughead sighed and pulled her in for a hug. Betty just hugged him back tightly leaning her head on his chest.

“Let’s go get food.” He whispered. 

"I can't pretend everything's okay baby." Betty slipped up slapping her mouth."Sorry... Yeah let's get food." She whispered.

Jughead and Betty just walked to the closest restaurant. Betty wasn't hungry any more so she just got a chicken salad. They just sat there in silence eating.

"I can book a flight home for tomorrow morning if you don't want me here?" Betty asked.

“No. Stay.” Betty just nodded putting her fork down because she was done. She only had a few mouthfuls. Jughead just sat there eating. "Do you want mine? I don't want it."

“No thanks.”

"Rabbit food." Betty smiled faintly.

“Yeah.”Betty just leaned over and took a chip off his plate. "But this taste better." Betty said eating it.

“I thought you weren’t hungry.”

"For chips or fries what ever you call them? I'm always hungry for them." Betty smiled. Jughead just nodded. "But I'll stop because I know you're a foodie."Jughead just nodded as he finished up his food."Are you going out tonight?" She asked.

“Maybe.”

"I'll be on the beach watching the sunset." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"What did that hug mean?" She asked as age paid for both of their meals.

“I just hugged you.” He shrugged.

Betty just nodded before she left. Jughead went back to the hotel. As he got to their room he saw Betty watching the serpents videos. Jughead just put his things down and got changed before heading out. After awhile Betty face timed Veronica from the beach.

“Hey B.”

"We had this moment." Betty whispered.

“What happened?”

"He was drunk I got annoyed so I dragged his ass to the shower him in ice cold water. He then pushed me in spraying me with water. It went like that for 45 minutes with some teasing insults." Betty explained.

“Oh.”

"Oh he hugged me after I ran because he told me he didn't want to be friends. Now he's gone out probably drinking again." Betty sighed.

“He hugged you?”

"I asked him what it meant and he said I just hugged you and shrugged." Betty whispered.

“I mean... it may not seem like it but that’s progress.”

"Yeah... I'll ask if he wants to go on a hike tomorrow where a hotstones river is." Betty smiled faintly.

“Have fun, okay? I’ll see you when you get back.” 

“Bye V.” Betty said as she ended the call. 

A couple hours later Betty was laying in bed watching Jughead’s videos when Jughead came in. He was completely drunk. 

“Hey there sexy.” He slurred. 

"Juggie you're drunk."

“No I’m not.” He slurred, moving closer to her."Jug you are... Come with me." Betty guided him to the shower as she sprayed him with ice cold water. She then headed to the kettle to put coffee on but got him to drink some water first.

“You’re really hot. I’ve been wanting to fuck you ever since we got here.”

"Oh yeah?" She smiled faintly. "Tomorrow after we go hiking."

Betty didn't want to take advantage of him when he's like that.

“I miss Hotdog.” Jughead pouted.

"Me too... How about you get changed and drink more of the water and coffee, I'll get Veronica to send me pictures of him? But only if you're in bed to go to sleep."

“I’m not tired.”

"But I am. Lay with me then?"Betty spoke softly to him.

“I don’t want to.” He pouted. “Kiss me instead.”

"No, I promise I will in the morning." Betty said as she guided him to her bed.

“I’m not tired.... You put me in the shower again Betts. My clothes are all wet.” He slurred. Betty undressed him and put his pajamas on him. "There come snuggle with me. I have photos of hotdog." She told him.

Betty pulled photos of hotdog up on her phone as he snuggled into her embrace. Betty showed him a few more of the photos and when she looked over at him again he was asleep. Betty put her phone on charge before she fell asleep too.

The next morning Betty woke up to Jughead vomiting into the toilet. He had a terrible hangover. Betty went over to him with water and paracetamol. She then came back with toast and coffee.

“How was I last night? Should I be embarrassed?”

"Maybe a little bit." She teased. Jughead just sighed."I'm teasing... You just said you miss hotdog and want to go on a hike with me today... Also that I'm sexy and you wanted to fuck me since we got here. You insisted that I kissed you but I didn't take advantage of you like that."

“Fuck.” He sighed. Betty sat down next to him and wiped his mouth. "Hey its okay... Or are you sighing about the hike? You're not getting out of that."

“I’m sighing about all of that.”

"It wasn't so bad. We snuggled." She whispered. 

“I know. I woke up in your bed with my arms around you.”

"It was nice." Betty smiled. He just nodded"You don't have to come on the hike just promise me no more drinking."

“I’ll come on the hike.”

"Wait really?" Betty smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I promised drunk Juggie a kiss." Jughead just smiled faintly. "Now drink up the coffee and eat up. Oh take some swim shorts."

An hour later when Jughead felt a bit better Betty had a pack up done. She was fully washed and changed. They had just set off. They left the hotel and started walking.

"I brought my camera I hope you don't mind." Betty smiled snapping a photo of him.

“I brought mine too.” Betty just smiled as she found their trail.. They started hiking up the trail while making small talk. "So any girls last night?" Betty asked jealously.

“One.” Betty just looked away. "Oh... Then you come to me drunk." She whispered.

“Betts I was joking. I was going to say she was a beautiful blonde. Nothing happened. She just had to deal with drunk Jughead.”

"Oh." Betty smiled blushing. Jughead just looked forward at the trail."A beautiful blonde?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"You did things." Betty added.

“Like what?”

"Looked at pictures of hotdog and snuggled."

“Yeah but by nothing happened I mean we didn’t make out or hook up.”

"I wanted to but it wasn't right." She whispered. Jughead just nodded. "I was being a lady." She whispered again. 

“Never listen to me when I’m drunk. I always say stupid things.”

"You were truthful." Betty shrugged.

“I guess so.”

"You want me when your drunk." Betty whispered nervously. “And when I’m sober.” He whispered. Betty heard it and smirked at him."Since when?" She teased. 

“Since I met you. Just because we broke up doesn’t mean I stopped finding you to be the sexiest person alive.”

"Are you still drunk?" Betty asked.

“Nope.”

Betty just nodded as she pulled him down for a passionate kiss. "You're the sexiest man alive." She whispered. Jughead pulled away at first before leaning down and kissing her. Betty smirked deepening the kiss in the middle of their trail. Jughead kissed her back heatedly. "I miss you so much." Betty whispered pulling away from the kiss.

“I missed you too.”

"There's hot springs at the top."Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled at her. "Can I hold your hand?" She asked. He just nodded. "Say words to me." Betty pouted.

“Yes.”

Betty intertwined their hands together as she kissed their palms. She missed him and loves him so much. Jughead just smiled at her. They continued to hike until they got to the hot springs. They looked around and saw no one else was there.

"Strip with me." Betty smirked.

“Okay.”

Betty stripped down completely. She was wearing nothing when she plunged deep into the hot stone water. Jughead stripped down completely before jumping in with her. Betty just giggled then hummed with pleasure at how nice the water felt.

Jughead just smiled. Betty swam to him as she sat on his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.“For what?”He asked.

"You know what." She whispered looking at him."I pushed you to enjoy your birthday." She added.

“Its okay, Betts.”

"It's not." She whispered hugging him.

“It is.”

"Why were you being so pissy towards me and its suddenly changed?" She asked looking at him.

“I don’t know.”

"But you do!" Betty snapped slightly sliding off his lap. Jughead just sighed. “This was a mistake. I shouldn’t have gone hiking with you.” He said getting out of the water and getting dressed. “I’m going back to the hotel.”

"Fine! I just wanted to know the truth!"

Betty stood up slipped her top and jeans back on. She grabbed her back before she started to run back to the hotel. Jughead went right to the bar. He ordered a jucie as he promised himself he wouldn't get drunk tonight.

Meanwhile, Betty got dressed up all nice to go day drinking. She found a nice bar that did fun cocktails and drank herself stupid.

A few hours later they both went to the hotel. Betty got there before him and she was completely drunk. She put her speaker on with music as she danced around their hotel with a guy that was taking advantage of her and stealing her camera.

Jughead came in and saw them."What are you doing?" Jughead asked the guy seeing him put her camera in his bag.

“Well me and Elizabeth here were about to hook up.” He said. 

“Yeah, No. You’re leaving. Put her camera down.”

"No I'm not. Elizabeth wants me here."

"I told you not to call me that." She slurred.

“She’s obviously drunk.” Jughead said as he grabbed the camera from him. “Get out or I’m calling the police.” 

“Fine!” He snapped as he ran out. 

Jughead closed the door and locked it. He then grabbed Betty’s arm and pulled her into the bathroom."Hey handsome... You're cute."Jughead didn’t say anything he just started up the shower and sprayed cold water on her. He got her a glass of water before starting up the coffee machine.

"I miss what we had... Waking up to a sex god..."

“A sex god? We never had sex.”

"You're so sexy." Betty slurred.

“Here drink this.” He said giving her a cup of coffee.

"I don't like coffee."

“I know but it will help a little bit.”

"You'll help... Please come here... I don't want to hurt you like Polly did." Betty said as hee eyes got heavier.

“Come on let me get you to bed.” He said helping her up. “You need to change into your pajamas first.” Betty just shook her head no. "I miss Caramel." She whispered.

“Betty come on. You have to go to bed.”

"No I want you."

“Stop it. You’re exhausted. Come to bed.”

"No I'm not wanted." Betty uttered.

“Betty you’re drunk. Just come on.”

"I'm sober I can walk in a straight line." Betty said as she booped his nose.

“Betty stop being stubborn. You’re drunk. Go to sleep.”

"You like them stubborn."

“I’m being serious.” He said. “Go to sleep.”

"I'm being serious...you're so sexy and funny and cute... Oh and smart... I miss hotdog and my Caramel."

Caramel was her old childhood cat but when she passed they found a Teddy that looked similar. Betty has it in her bedroom and it calms her when she's too in her head.

Jughead just sighed. He knew she wouldn’t budge so he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He grabbed her pajamas and gave them to her. “Get dressed.”

"Is Ginger a serpent slut too?" Betty slurred as she pulled her dress off. Jughead didn’t say anything he just set up the pullout couch for himself."I'm a serpent slut."

“No you’re not.”

"Fans and Ethel said I am." Betty slurred not putting the pajamas on.

“You’re not. Put your pajamas on.”

"Too hot." She pouted. Jughead handed her one of his t shirts. “Would this be better?”

"It smells of you... Definitely... I sleep with your flannel I never gave back." Betty whispered.

“Go to sleep.” He said. “I’m going to get a shower.”

"Can I join?" She smirked slurring.

“Nope.”

"Why baby? I promise I'll be good and no water fights." Betty kept slurring her words.

“I’m not taking advantage of you. You’re drunk. Go to sleep.”

"No baby I want to snuggle."

“Nope. Just go to sleep.”

"No! I'm doing outside. Why do I have to love a stubborn sexy, smart, amazing but awkward guy? God your ass looks good in those jeans." Betty began to cry.

“Betty stop it you’re drunk. Please go to sleep.... after my shower we can cuddle.” He gave in.

Betty just nodded wiping her tears. Betty laid down as Jughead went into the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt before closing the door and Betty saw him. Betty just sighed at how hot he was. She stayed awake until he came back out fully washed in his pajamas.

He was only wearing his pajama pants so when he came out he pulled on a shirt."No leave it off." Betty pouted.“Nope.” He replied as he laid on the bed next to her.

"I'm sober... Ask me something only sober me would know."

“You’re not sober Betty.”

"Ask me something only sober me would know." Betty repeated as she laid her head on him.

“No.”

"You've never told anyone that you were close to death when you're dad drove drunk and killed himself." Betty said. Jughead didn’t say anything."Sober...I drank all that coffee and water. I ate loads of bread to soak it up."

“Then you should be fine to sleep on your own.” He said getting up.

"No don't go." Betty said as she grabbed his hand. Jughead just pulled his hand away and laid on the pullout couch. Betty came to lay with him.“Leave me alone.”

"Do you want me to stay here?" Betty asked.

“On my bed? No. On vacation with me? Yes. This is your trip too.”

"It's your trip... I booked a helicopter ride for tomorrow when I booked this trip for us for photography but I'm going home so enjoy it. They'll be taking you to hidden treasures of the island. Just say the words Jughead. The words I need to here to leave you alone forever. "Betty whispered.

“This is your trip too. Don’t go.” He said. “But we were completely naked together in a hot spring earlier and you thought that was the best time to start yelling at me.”

"That was a mistake... I... I wanted to know why your attitude suddenly changed towards me." Betty said.

“Just go to your own bed.”

"Juggie tell me the words I need to hear to leave you alone after this holiday." Betty uttered.

"I need to hear them... Then I'll get another hotel room."

“Just let me sleep.”

"Tell me then I will." Betty said.

“Just leave me alone!” He snapped.

"Tell me!"

Jughead got up and stormed out of the room. Betty followed after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Please."

Jughead pulled his arm away. “What part of leave me alone do you not understand?”

"Tell me the words I need to here to leave you alone. Tell me you love me and I'll stay." Betty told him.

“Of course I love you Betty! That’s the problem!”

"I love you too! Why is that the problem!?"

“Because you hurt me! I want to hate you!”

"Tell me how I hurt you?" She asked.

“With the whole birthday thing! That’s the whole reason we broke up! You expect so much from me!”

"It was a mistake! You got to see your sister! You got to see your best friend! You got to come here! I fucked up but I'm only human!" Betty shouted as she pulled him closer.He found a note from her.

~Enjoy the rest of the trip. The helicopter picks you up at 7am tomorrow. Enjoy, maybe this will help us not love each other any more.

Lots of love  
Betts~

He saw the love was crossed out with a line through. Jughead pulled away from her."You don't want to love me do you?" She asked.

"No!"

"Okay... I guess I'll take the job in New York."Jughead just stormed off."It means you won't have to love me!"

Jughead didn’t say anything he just kept walking. Betty stormed back to their room and packed her stuff. She got a taxi to the airport and bought a ticket home.

A few hours later Jughead came back to the hotel room. He found a note from her.

~Enjoy the rest of the trip. The helicopter picks you up at 7am tomorrow. Enjoy, maybe this will help us not love each other any more.

Lots of love  
Betts~

He saw the love was crossed out with a line through. Jughead just threw the letter in the trash.

Meanwhile, Betty was on the plane home. She rang the magazine company up and accepted the job. She would move next week.

An end to a rocky chapter in her life. It was filled with a love she loved wholeheartedly but came crashing down on her.

All of a sudden Betty Cooper started to hate birthdays all together too.

One chapter finishes another starts and this one happens to be set in the Big Apple. Concrete jungle and where dreams happen.


	8. Chapter 8

1 year later~

The Serpents were currently in New York City for a big photo shoot. A magazine picked them up to do an article on empowerment and showing awareness about equality and how all men are different and not all pigs.

It was Jughead's birthday and they knew not to do or say anything about it. After last year he hates his birthday even more.

They were all waiting in the waiting area for the photographers assistant Ben to come get them to show them where they'll be for the rest of the day. They walked in to the back of the photographer who had short blonde hair that was just above her shoulders. She was setting up her equipment.

They all sat there waiting for her to finish. Betty stood up and turned around to see them standing in front of her. She just stood there looking at Jughead.

"Happy bir...shooting day." She quickly changed it. Jughead didn’t say anything he just looked at the floor."How about we get you to hair, makeup and fashion?" Betty suggested as she quickly walked out. They all went to get their hair done and get outfits for the photo shoot.

Betty just sat down as she looked at her 3 months sobriety chip. Ever since she left that flight from her holiday she drowned her feelings in alcohol so she didn't have to feel the pain of a broken heart. Then to numb the stress of work.

A couple hours later they came back in for the photo shoot. Betty stood up but as she did that she dropped her chip right in front of the serpents. No one noticed it. Betty quickly picked it up and placed it on the side where the snacks were. She had to remember to remove it before the break.

They shot so many cool photos in those outfits before Betty called a break. After the break they'll change into a different outfit. Jughead headed to the snack table to grab a donut. He saw the chip and picked it up. He didn't know who it was. He had an idea that it might have been Betty's assistant.

Betty headed over to grab a pot of strawberries when she went to pick her chip up. Betty instantly began to panic. She wanted a drink but needed to call her sponsor or go to a meeting at lunch or after.

Jughead struggled with alcohol too. His friends were supportive and wanted to help him so they put him into rehab. That’s why he hasn’t been in many of their latest videos. He’s one month sober.

"Has anyone seen a circle things?"Betty asked. 

“I have.” Jughead said, holding it out for her. “I didn’t know who’s it was.”

"It's mine." She whispered taking it from him. Jughead just nodded."I can explain." Betty said.

“You don’t have to.”

"You're judging me." She whispered walking away.

“I’m not.” He said following her. “I’m one month sober.... I was in rehab...”

"3 months... I got stressed with work and with all the hate letters I get and to I just didn't want to feel the pain of losing you." Betty whispered looking at her chip.

Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm not blaming anyone but myself. I just need a meeting." She told him. Jughead just walked away.

Betty headed to her computer to look through the photos. Half an hour later they came back for the next round of photos.

They continued to work for two more hours until Betty was finished. They all started to get in their own clothes again. Betty was sat outside waiting for Jughead to come out.

Jughead came out after everyone else."Do you want to come to a meeting with me?" She asked nervously.

“Um.... sure.”

"You don't have to." She added.

“No... I will.”

"There's one on near my flat." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to her car with him. She drove half an hour until they reached a church. They walked in and sat down. Jughead didn’t say anything to her. Betty began to speak when the session began.

"Hi I'm Betty and I'm an alcoholic... I wanted a drink today when I saw the people I loved but left. I wanted so badly to down a bottle but I stopped. Next week I'll be four months sober."

Everyone looked at Jughead to go next. Jughead hated talking in front of people so he froze up.

"It's okay." Betty whispered.

“Hi.... I’m Jughead.... I’m an alcoholic... I come from a family of alcoholics and my dad died from drinking.... sometimes I feel like I’m just like them and that’s why I drink... I was in rehab for a few months but when I got out I started drinking again.... I’m one month sober now.”

Betty slowly held his hand and squeezed.

"Why are you here today?"

“Betty asked me to come with her.” Jughead said.

"Why did you come with her? You could have declined."

“Well.... I can’t really say no to her.” Betty just looked at him. "Why?" The person who ran it asked.

“She’s my ex girlfriend.”

"But you can say no." Someone said.

“Not really. That’s just how I am with her.”

"Why?" Betty asked him along with someone else.

“I just can’t.”

"How so?" The leader of the group asked. "Do you have unsaid thoughts?"

“I shouldn’t have came.” Jughead sighed.

"No I'm glad you did." Betty smiled faintly.

"Let's move on."

Jughead sat there uncomfortable for the rest of the meeting. Betty just rubbed his palm gently to calm him. They just sat there not saying much until the meeting was over.

Once the meeting was over Betty looked at him. "Fancy cake?" She asked.

“I should probably just go to my hotel room.”

"Okay." Betty said.

Jughead just turned and walked away. Betty just waited until everyone left until she headed to her flat. She got a small bulldog called Caramel.

Jughead was currently at his hotel room laying on the bed. Betty decided to send him a message on Instagram.

B: happy day. Thank you for today.

J: no problem

B: I've missed you

Jughead didn’t know what to reply. He just sighed and said the truth. 

J: I’ve missed you too.

Betty sent him a picture of her with a small cake and coffee with the caption, 'Share?'

J: are you asking me to come over?

B: if you want to.   
B: you don't have to.

J: I’ll come over... I just need your address.

B: here.

An hour later Jughead arrived. Betty let him in and headed to her kitchen. Jughead just stood there. Betty handed him a coffee as Caramel came up to him.“Hey there.” Jughead smiled faintly, leaning down to pet Caramel. Caramel barked at him as she jumped up at him."I got her a month after I moved here. I missed hotdog."

“She’s adorable.”

Betty just smiled as she gave Jughead her treats. "She can do tricks." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled.

"Play with her... I need to get your bir... It doesn't matter." Betty told Caramel to give her, her paw. She did it and gave her a treat.

Jughead just smiled as he played with Caramel. Betty cut him some cake as she took a bite getting icing on her nose.“I probably shouldn’t stay long.” Jughead said.

"Oh." Betty whispered.

“I’m going back to LA tomorrow morning.”

"Oh you need sleep then." Betty said.

“Yeah.”

"We could go for a walk with Caramel and we could drop you off when you leave?" Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

"How have you been? Any girlfriend?" She asked.

“I’ve been okay. No girlfriends.”

"Sorry that was nosy off me." Betty smiled faintly.

“It’s fine.”

"I've been nominated for an award which they get announced next week. I have to wear a fancy dress and go to a ceremony... I have a plus one maybe you'd want to come?" She asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

"It's okay if you don't ... It was just an offer." She whispered. He just nodded."It's my first award ever." She whispered again nervously.

He just nodded again. Betty just sat down as Caramel hopped on her knee. Jughead just sat there."Can I say it once?" She asked.

“Say what?”

"Something that shall never be named on the day we broke up. Fuck its been a year and I'm not over you." Jughead didn’t say anything."Can I say happy birthday?" She asked.

“No.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“I should go.”

"I can walk you." Betty said standing up.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go on my own.”

Betty just nodded as she showed him out. She locked her door and sighed. She knew right then that she'd never see him again.

____

A few months later Jughead was back to his normal filming schedule. He tried his best to forget about Betty. He missed the award ceremony but Betty didn't win. She was so upset about it but dove into work. However, Jughead had come to terms with the fact he would never see her again.

He was currently at work when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to answer it. He opened the door to see Betty Cooper standing with Caramel. Before he could speak Betty pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead was completely shocked as he pulled away.

"They're moving back to the LA base." She whispered. Jughead didn’t know what to say."Sorry... I'm going now." Betty started to walk away.

Jughead was so shocked. He just stood there as Betty got to the other side. However, Caramel pulled her back. She pulled her back to Jughead. "No girl come on." Betty whispered. The door was closed by the time they got back to Jughead’s. Caramel barked loudly until someone came out.

Jughead came to the door again. "I'm so sorry... She won't listen... I've tried quietening her down with treats... I'm so sorry... She's a rescue... I don't know if I told you... We'll go."Jughead didn’t know what to say.

"Come on girl."Caramel wouldn’t budge. Jughead knelt down and stroked her. When Jughead stood up Caramel ran forward into the office pulling Betty right into Jughead. Betty landed on top off Jughead. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"She's strong...like you." Betty said looking at his muscles.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty glanced at his lips again before kissing him again. Jughead kissed her back. Betty deepened the kiss she still was holding onto Caramel lead. They just continued to kiss, completely forgetting they were laying on the floor in the doorway.

"Juggie the door." Betty whispered still kissing him. Jughead pulled away and stood up closing the door as he pulled her inside."Let's go to my office."

“Okay.”

Betty followed him into his office with Caramel. Caramel laid in hotdogs bed with him. Jughead pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Betty kissed him back. He picked her up and sat Betty on his desk. She was wearing a dress so she could easily wrap her legs around him. Jughead pulled away so he could look at her. He couldn’t believe what was happening.

"I love you." She whispered. "We can stop if you want to?"

“I don’t want to stop.”

"Me either." Betty smiled. "I brought condoms just in case this happened." Jughead smirked and reconnected the kiss."What?" Betty shrugged. "I've wanted you since we met."

“So have I.”

"We're at your work though." Betty smirked playing with his shirt.

“But we’re alone.”

"I didn't know that." Betty said pulling his shirt off.

Jughead threw his shirt off to the side before reconnecting the kiss. Betty just smiled as she placed teasing circles to his chest. Jughead tugged her shirt off. Betty started to undo his pants as he went to kiss her neck. Betty giggled as it tickled. 

"Juggie!" She giggled. 

"Betts." He whispered. 

"Ticklish." She giggled again. 

"Oh I know. But I like kissing you... Also you might have to cover your neck tomorrow." He whispered as he leaned into kiss her again. 

"Happily, I have a cute turtle neck top I'll wear."She moaned slightly."

"Are you sure?"He asked her. 

" Definitely. "

" Okay ."He smiled.

Jughead reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Once he did that Betty placed hot kisses all the way down to his V line. 

She flipped him over and took control. God she felt sinful placing kisses down his abdomen. Until she reached his V line. That's when she started to tease him by licking him there. Slow and staring at him with a lustful glint. 

She could feel him getting hard by her actions and that derived her insane. It was one simple sexy act and he was responding like that to her. Betty pulled away to catch her breath. 

Lips reconnected. Exploring each others mouths. Hot, messy and the moans that escaped out. God it was driving him insane. Some one that pretty could make noise so dirty. He loved it. 

Regaining control he placed kisses on her forehead and all the way down to her core. Moaning with delight. She wanted more. No she needed more. 

"Juggie please." She begged. 

"Tell me what you want Betts."

"Touch me." 

That's exactly what he did. He removed her shorts leaving in her lacy black underwear. Slipping a hand under there and started to work her.

Betty came undone shortly after he started. The speed and the pressure was enough to make her cum. 

"Jug. I need you inside me." 

"Are you sure?"he asked. 

" Juggie please. "She begged. 

Jughead got up to go look for a condom. Betty pulled one out her bag and passed him it. You can never be too safe. 

Jughead now had the condom on had adjusted inside her. He slowly started to move and built up the speed and pressure. Each other fighting of dominance. Moans filling up the room. Coming to their realise panting each others name. 

"That was amazing." Jughead said. 

"Your telling me. It was phenomenal. I didn't have to fake it. " She said. 

Both hot and sweaty but filled with love as she continued to ride him again as she climaxed five minutes after again. Jughead followed after her before laying on the couch, pulling her down with him.

Betty just pulled her pants back on as she snuggled into his side. Jughead held her close."I love you." She whispered. Jughead held her close.“I love you too.”

"Can we put the past behind us?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"Be my boyfriend Juggie? I promise I'll learn to treat your birthday like any other day but with hot sex as a present."

"I should had sex with you on holiday if that all it took." She teased. Jughead just smiled. Betty just kissed him again before looking at their dogs.

"They're so cute together."

"They are." He smiled.

"I'm staying in a hotel until I find a place to live." Betty told him."Come over tonight?" She asked. "I know we're taking things slow but I miss sleeping with you."

“Okay.” He smiled. Jughead just kissed her again.

"Thank you." 

Betty and Jughead got redressed as they heared someone came in. They sat on the couch as the dogs came up and sat with them. Betty just leaned her head on him and smiled.

Balancing work life and personal life was a challenge. Add people's dislikes you've got to considerate could make or break a relationship. Some people aren't that luckily enough to walk that back.

But if you have a love strong enough to do so. You cherish that love. You grasp into that love and never let go. A love like that is rare especially in the industry what Jughead's in. So finding that love is a challenge but a challenge worth living. As at the end you receive the most important reward.

You receive love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We have enjoyed writing this fic so much we hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and@hbiccjblog. 
> 
> Check out my and our other fics.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this fic.


End file.
